Relikt einer finsteren Vergangenheit
by Darth Pevra
Summary: Anakin Skywalker überlebt die Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns, sieht sich jedoch sofort mit einem neuen Problem konfrontiert: eine Bombe, die in seinem Inneren schlummert. Die Uhr tickt.
1. Ankunft auf Endor

  
Zeit: 4ABY

Inhalt: Anakin Skywalker überlebt die Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns, sieht sich jedoch sofort mit einem neuen Problem konfrontiert: eine Bombe, die in seinem Inneren schlummert. Die Uhr tickt.  
Rechtehinweis (Disclaimer): Dieses Werk basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen von Krieg der Sterne. Krieg der Sterne, alle Namen und Bilder von Krieg-der-Sterne-Figuren und alle anderen mit Krieg der Sterne in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm Ltd.

This literary work is a piece of fan fiction. Star Wars, and all associated content (whether trademarked, copyrighted or otherwise protected by U.S. or international law) are property of LucasFilm Ltd.Ankunft auf Endor

Anakin öffnete seine Augen und sah nichts als Dunkelheit.

_Bin ich tot?_

Plötzlich fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz. Ein kurzes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Dann wurde er sich bewusst, was er tat. Er entsann sich seiner üblichen Disziplin und unterdrückte weitere Schmerzesäußerungen.

Wenn er Schmerzen spüren konnte, dann war er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht tot.

_Wo bin ich? Wohin hat Luke mich gebracht?_

Langsam nahm er verschwommene Konturen wahr. Außerdem klangen ihm die Geräusche seines Atemgeräts laut in den Ohren.

Seine Erinnerungen brachen über ihn herein wie ein heftiges Unwetter.

Ein Kampf – zerrissen zwischen Liebe, Pflicht und Machtgier.

Verrat – jener, dem er seine Herrschaft erst ermöglicht hatte, wendete sich gegen ihn, um ihn zu ersetzen wie einen ausrangierten Droiden. Zwischen Zuneigung und Verachtung schwankend, hatten sie ihren Tanz beachtlich lange fortgeführt. Aber es konnte nicht ewig andauern, und so zerbrach es auch auf dem zweiten Todesstern.

Die bedeutendste Tat seines Lebens - gleichermaßen begangen aus Hass gegen seinen Meister und Liebe für seinen Sohn. Licht und Dunkelheit vermählt, während er vom Einen in das Andere wechselte.

Er befand sich auf dem Shuttle, das Luke für ihre Flucht benutzt hatte.

_Er denkt, sie werden mich hier nicht suchen, und dass er mich deswegen verstecken kann. Aber das wird niemals funktionieren._

Anakin brütete. Er konnte sich gut die Konsequenzen vorstellen, wenn die Rebellion ihn hier fand. Luke würde als Verräter abgestempelt, daran bestand keinerlei Zweifel. Der Hass der meisten Rebellen auf ihn war bei weitem zu groß, um Lukes Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, und als das hinzunehmen, was sie war. Nämlich einfach nur der Wunsch eines jungen Mannes, seinen Vater kennen zu lernen und zu retten.

_Ich bin in meinem derzeitigen Zustand ziemlich hilflos. Natürlich könnte ich Eindringlinge eliminieren, aber das würde die Rebellen auf meine Präsenz aufmerksam machen._

_Es ist auch nicht so, als wollte ich die dunkle Seite jemals wieder verwenden._

„Tatsächlich?"

Anakin kannte diese Stimme nur allzu gut. Es war die Stimme von Darth Sidious, seinem früheren Meister. Dabei hatte er gehofft, dass es nun endgültig zuende sei. Doch offenbar lag er da falsch.

Er blinzelte und erkannte die Geistergestalt, die vor ihm stand.

_Ihr kontrolliert mich nicht mehr!_

„Ich kann Euren Zorn fühlen," sprach Sidious in einem beinahe genießerischen Tonfall. „Und Ihr wollt ein Jedi sein?" Die Verachtung in seinen Worten war beinahe greifbar. „Denkt Ihr etwa, dass Ihr Eurem eigenen Selbst entfliehen könnt? Ihr seid, wozu ich Euch geformt habe, daran könnt Ihr nichts ändern." Er betrachtete Anakin nachdenklich. Vermutlich erinnerte er sich gerade an seinen eigenen Meister, der seinen Verstand ebenfalls modifiziert hatte. Eine bösartige Tradition der Sith unter vielen.

_Tja, und weil er in gewisser Hinsicht wie ein kleines Kind denkt, glaubt er, dass er dadurch das Recht besäße ebenfalls so grausam zu handeln._ _Wodurch er natürlich viele andere Palpatines erschuf._

Anakin starrte ihn stumm an. Es gab keinen Grund, seinen Ärger an diesem Verräter zu verschwenden, der nicht das geringste von Loyalität oder höheren Zielen verstand.

_Er ist tot, und ich war es, der ihn zerstört hat. Das sollte ich nie vergessen._

Sidious fuhr hämisch fort: „Ich frage mich, welche Märchen Ihr Euch gerade erzählt. Aber Ihr könnt Euch sicherlich trotzdem erinnern, welch ein verräterisches Wesen der Mensch ist."

Anakin presste die Zähne zusammen. In diesem Punkt hatte sein früherer Meister nicht unrecht, das wusste er.

_So etwas wie hundertprozentige Verlässlichkeit existiert nicht. Auch Luke ist des Verrats fähig. Aber wenn ich keine Fehler mache, haben wir vielleicht eine Chance._

„Also wollt Ihr so zerstört werden, wie einst durch Kenobi? Ihr habt wahrlich eine Leidenschaft für den Schmerz, Lord Vader."

Extrem schmerzhafte Erinnerungen stiegen in Anakin hoch. Erinnerungen daran, wie Obi Wan ihm beim Verbrennen zusah, und sich nicht einmal dazu herabließ, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu erteilen. Er hätte im vorhinein niemals erwartet, dass Obi Wan einer solchen Tat fähig wäre. Genauso, wie er es bei Luke nicht erwartete...

_Er – würde es nicht tun. Nicht Luke!_

Anakin fühlte einen Stich der Nervosität in seinem Herzen.

„Ihr solltet Euch auch fürchten," riet Sidious scheinbar mitfühlend.

Anakin riss sich zusammen.

_Bloß, weil es mir passiert ist, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass es sich um eine Regel handelt! Luke ist mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit anders als Obi Wan. Außerdem bin ich jetzt vorsichtiger, biete nicht so viele Angriffsflächen._

„Ich mag Angst haben. Aber zumindest kann ich meine Ängste überwinden, im Gegensatz zu Euch!"

Sidious Miene schlug in das Verärgerte um.

Einem Sith Lord Furcht zu unterstellen war eine der größten Beleidigungen, die es gab. Denn Furcht bedeutete Schwäche. Die allergrößte Schwäche stellte allerdings Mitleid dar.

Trotzig wie ein Kind zischte er: „Ihr denkt, Ihr braucht meinen Rat nicht? Fein, so sei es!"

_Er wird zurückkommen, um mich zu manipulieren. Er denkt, dass er durch mich immer noch die Geschehnisse beeinflussen kann. Es ist die einzige Macht, die er noch hat. Und an die klammert er sich jetzt._

Luke saß an einer Kante und seine Füße baumelten locker hin und her. Während seine Freunde fröhlich feierten, drehten sich die Gedanken in Lukes Hirn im Kreis. Seine Anspannung war sichtbar und es brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um zu erkennen, dass ihn etwas beunruhigte.

Mit der Flasche in der Hand besuchte ihn sein Freund Han. Chewie war natürlich im Schlepptau, so wie immer.

„He Kleiner, du siehst aus, als hättest du am Hinterteil eines Banthas geschnüffelt." Han hockte sich neben ihn.

Luke seufzte tief. _Wie soll Han bloß meine Probleme verstehen? _Luke rann es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ihm war nur allzu klar, wie beliebt Darth Vader bei seinen Freunden war.

_Er hat ihn in Karbonit eingeschmolzen, verdammt noch mal!_

_Ich kann ihm doch nicht erzählen, dass Darth Vader noch lebt. Ich muss mir irgendetwas ausdenken._

„Naja, es war nicht einfach, weißt du? Ich dachte, ich würde da einfach nur reinspazieren und kämpfen, aber es war viel komplizierter."

Han rieb sich grüblerisch seine Narbe.

„Du siehst ganz gut aus, Kleiner. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer. Jetzt fehlt dir nur noch eine Freundin, stimmt's Chewie?"

„Arrhnoo."

Luke lächelte bei dem Gedanken an eine Freundin. Ja, er hatte schon länger keine mehr gehabt. Durch die Arbeit bei der Rebellion und durch sein Jedi Training war ihm einfach keine Zeit geblieben.

„Es ist nur ... wie soll ich dir das erklären? Vader war mein Vater."

Es gab nicht viel, das Han Solo umhaute, aber diese Enthüllung gehörte definitiv dazu. Er starrte Luke entgeistert an. Dann schüttelte er langsam seinen Kopf.

„Auf die Gene kommt's nicht an, Luke. Du willst nicht wissen, wo ich rausgekrochen bin. Mit diesem Scheusal hast du doch nichts gemeinsam."

Han erinnerte sich an die Sal-Solos, seine leibliche Verwandtschaft, die er nach einiger Suche vor langer Zeit gefunden hatte. Anstatt ihn herzlich bei ihm aufzunehmen, hatte ihm sein Cousin Thrackan wehgetan, bedroht und für den schlechten Geisteszustand seiner Mutter verantwortlich gemacht.

Seitdem sprach Han eigentlich nicht mehr über seine Herkunft.

Luke zuckte zusammen. _Mist, das war die falsche Reaktion. Jetzt ahnt er vielleicht etwas._ Er versuchte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet und dafür sein eigenes riskiert," entgegnete er melancholisch.

„Mynockpisse!" Han kam sich ein bisschen blöd vor und das merkte man ihm auch an. „Naja, jedenfalls ist die Party in vollem Gange. Wenn du Lust hast, schau doch mal vorbei."

„Hmm, das würde mich freuen." Luke lächelte frech. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das den Jedi Regeln entspricht," scherzte er, sich freuend, dass sie über etwas anderes sprachen.

„Dann wird's höchste Zeit für ein paar Regeländerungen. Wo du doch eh der letzte Jedi bist..."

Es erschien Luke fast so, als hätte Leia die Zeitspanne kalkuliert, nach der sie ihn aufsuchte.

_Scheint, als ertragen sie mich nicht mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht. Toll, Leia kann man nicht so leicht in die Irre führen wie Han._

„Han hat es mir erzählt," sagte sie schlicht und hockte sich neben ihm nieder.

Luke nickte einfach nur und sah in die Weiten des Waldes.

Nach einer Pause sprach er: „Das Ganze verwirrt mich total." Pause. „Ich wünschte mir, er wäre noch am Leben. Dann hätte ich wenigstens Gelegenheit ihn kennen zu lernen."

Leia betrachtete ihn mit mitfühlenden braunen Augen. „Vergiss nicht, was er dir angetan hat." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Lukes rechter Hand.

„Ja, ja, da hast du recht" gab Luke zu. Leias Augen beunruhigten ihn. Sie waren so groß und aufmerksam. Sie schienen zu tief zu blicken.

„Luke, du hältst irgendetwas geheim." Leias Miene wirkte unerschütterlich und ihre Stimme fest und bestimmt.

Luke zuckte leicht zusammen. _Woher weiß sie das so schnell? Bin ich wirklich so ein Sieb? _

Sie fuhr fort: „Ich habe da so ein Gefühl, weißt du? Ich denke, es ist die Macht."

Luke zögerte, bevor er antwortete: „Ich werde es dir bald erzählen. Aber noch nicht jetzt, okay?"

Leia gab sich damit zufrieden, wohl weil sie wusste, dass dies im Moment alles war, was sie Luke entlocken konnte.

„Natürlich, Luke. Ich werde dich mit deinen Überlegungen in Ruhe lassen", versprach sie freundlich.

_Warum kann sie mich bloß so gut durchschauen?_

Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte ihn. Luke erinnerte sich, dass er in seinem Leben eigentlich immer ein offenes Buch für seine Freunde gewesen war. Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten war noch nie eine seiner Stärken. Er fühlte sich immer irgendwie unwohl, wenn er es tat.

Anakin lächelte, als Luke das Shuttle betrat. Sein Sohn war nicht lange fort gewesen, und dennoch hatte er ihn bereits vermisst.

_Sind meine Gefühle für ihn wirklich bereits so stark?_

_Natürlich sind sie das, du Narr._

„Deine Rebellenfreunde werden nicht so glücklich darüber sein, dass ich überlebt habe", stellte er mit starker Stimme fest.

Luke musterte ihn nachdenklich mit seinen leuchtenden blauen Augen.

„Ich weiß, Vater. Ich arbeite daran", versuchte er einen offensichtlichen Beruhigungsversuch.

_Immer der Optimist._

„Wenn du nicht bereit für die Tat bist, werde ich es tun," sagte Anakin mit einer beiläufigen Stimme.

Luke runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand nicht.

_Er denkt anders als ich. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, nehme ich an._

„Wovon redest du?", fragte er verwirrt.

Anakin erklärte: „Ich will nicht, dass mein Überleben zu deiner Bürde wird. Der Hass, den die Rebellen mir gegenüber hegen, wird auf dich abfärben, sobald sie von meinem Überleben erfahren."

_Er wird mein Angebot vermutlich ablehnen. Aber es besteht die geringe Chance, dass er es doch annimmt._

_Falls er das tut, wird jede Möglichkeit des Verrats eliminiert. Ein Gewinn für alle Parteien._

Der Ausdruck in Lukes Gesicht änderte sich zu einem der Entrüstung.

„Ich habe dich nicht hierher gebracht, damit du stirbst!", beschwerte er sich ungläubig.

Anakin schwieg kurz. Das hatte er erwartet.

„Dein vorheriges Urteil sollte nicht die Evaluation der momentanen Situation beeinflussen", belehrte er ihn. Kurze Pause. „Du musst wissen, dass ich deine Mutter getötet habe," gestand er mit tonloser Stimme.

_Es ist zu seinem Besten. Außerdem schulde ich ihm die Wahrheit._

Anakin beobachtete Luke mit höchst zwiespältigen Gefühlen. Einerseits hoffte er, dass Luke ihm jetzt den Kopf abschlug, andererseits erfüllte ihn diese Möglichkeit mit Grauen.

Luke wurde ganz blaß, seine Lippen zitterten leicht. Man konnte ihn beinahe mit einem Geist verwechseln, so emotional betroffen war der junge Mann.

„Warum?" Er fragte das mit einer Stimme, die gerade noch seine Gefühle zurückzuhalten schien.

Anakin verstörte das innerlich. Er tat ihm weh, dass er Luke innerlich noch mehr Schmerzen zufügte.

„Ich war zornig," antwortete Anakin schlicht.

_Und das ist die simple Wahrheit._

_Man kann die damalige Situation aus vielen Blickwinkeln betrachten, aber im Kern steckt überall dasselbe: Dass ich zornig war und meinem Zorn nachgegeben habe._

Auf Lukes Gesicht spiegelten sich Hunderte von Gedanken und Gefühlen wieder. Anakin konnte den Zorn und den Schock deutlich spüren. Er schwankte hin und her, wie ein Blatt im Wind, Entsetzen und Verständnis abwechselnd.

Dann fällte Luke endlich eine Entscheidung.

Mit entschlossenen Stimme: „Du wirst mich nicht dazu manipulieren, dich umzubringen! Meine Mutter zu rächen wird sie nicht wieder lebendig machen!" Dann betrachtete er Anakin forschend. „Und ich denke, dass du dich selbst bereits genug dafür bestrafst."

_Er ist gar nicht dumm._ Anakin spürte den Stolz in sich aufwallen. Sein Sohn war so viel klüger, als er es selbst in diesem Alter gewesen war. _Ein erwachsener Mann. Ich sollte ihn auch wie einen Mann behandeln._

„Gut. Ich werde deine Entscheidung respektieren.

Allerdings bleibt die Frage, was du wegen deinen Freunden tun wirst. Ich bin teilweise für die Zerstörung Alderaans verantwortlich, Leias Heimatplaneten. Ich repräsentiere alles, was die Rebellen am Imperium verabscheuen."

_Und das wird sich so schnell nicht ändern._

Luke entgegnete nach langem Überlegen: „Ich denke, dass ich ihnen vielleicht erklären kann, wie korrumpierend der Einfluss der dunklen Seite ist. Sie verstehen nicht, dass die dunkle Seite die Handlungen einer Person kontrollieren kann. Sobald sie das erst begreifen, kapieren sie vielleicht, dass du eigentlich kein so schlechter Mensch bist."

_Eine ziemlich naive Hoffnung. Niemand wird mich aufgrund einer magischen Kraft von meinen Taten freisprechen. _

„Hmm."

_Außerdem ist es sehr einfach, der dunklen Seite die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Wesentlich schwerer ist es, selbst die Verantwortung zu übernehmen._

Luke merkte das Zögern seines Vaters.

„Vater, es ist wahr."

_Luke denkt doch nicht etwa, dass ich überhaupt nicht wusste, was ich tat?_

Anakin musste sich bemühen, diese ungeheuerliche Beleidigung hinunter zu schlucken, doch er schaffte es.

_Ich sollte ihn vielleicht behutsam auf die Wahrheit vorbereiten. Ansonsten wird es einmal eine __**sehr**__ böse Überraschung für ihn geben, bei der seine Illusionen ihm vor seinen Augen zerschellen._

„Möglicherweise, auch wenn ich die Opferrolle verabscheue."

„Wie auch immer. Wie möchtest du ab jetzt heißen?"

_Weder Anakin noch Vader passt wirklich zu mir. Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, der ich früher einmal war, aber Vader ist mein Sithname._ Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein, dass seine Entscheidung sehr vereinfachte.

„Ich möchte Anakin genannt werden, so wie es meine Mutter wollte."

Enthüllungen

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für Euch, mein Schüler."

„Tatsächlich?" Anakins Stimme klang gelangweilt. Und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass er nach so kurzer Zeit wieder besucht wurde. Es konnte bedeuten, dass er es öfters mit seinem früheren Meister zu tun bekam. „Ich habe keine Lust, für Eure Unterhaltung zu sorgen", erwiderte er gereizt.

Sidious lächelte ein wenig sadistisch und überheblich.

„Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich Euch eine Bombe in Eure Lungen implantieren ließ. Die Bombe wurde von einem äußeren Sender kontrolliert, der wöchentlich ein Funksignal an sie absandte. Sobald die Bombe das wöchentliche Signal nicht registriert, explodiert sie. Und jetzt überlegt Euch doch, wo sich der Sender befand."

Er gackerte leise.

_Könnte ein Bluff sein. Wenn er etwas kann, dann ist das lügen._

„Ihr habt den Sender stets bei Euch getragen," stellte Anakin fest.

Mit gespielter Überraschung: „Natürlich. Ich würde es ja kaum riskieren, dass mein nützlichstes Werkzeug zu Schaden kommt, nur weil irgendein Narr den falschen Knopf drückt."

Anakin runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum erzählt Ihr mir das?", fragte er skeptisch.

Sidious schien sich leicht zurückzulehnen, gegen die Wand des Shuttles. „Euer Tod ist bei weitem nicht so befriedigend wie die Zerstörung Eurer Familie."

_Natürlich. Sobald Luke mich von hier wegbringt, werden die Rebellen denken, dass er ein Verräter sei. Durch das enge Zeitfenster gibt es keine Möglichkeit, seine Freunde mit mir vertraut zu machen._

Anakin rauchte vor Wut. Schon wieder versuchte Sidious, sein Leben zu zerstören. Ihm war überdies klar, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich an Sidious für diese Gemeinheit zu rächen. Er war tot, und damit außer Reichweite.

„Wann wurde die Bombe implantiert?"

_Es kann nicht direkt nach Mustafar gewesen sein, er hatte damals nicht genug Zeit, um es zu planen und bewerkstelligen._

Sidious lächelte abfällig, wieder einmal seinen Größenwahn präsentierend. Es brachte Anakin auf die Palme. Hatte dieser Mann von seinem eigenen Tod denn nichts gelernt?

„Aaah, Ihr würdet mich jetzt nur allzu gerne töten, nicht wahr? Aber da ich mich immer noch an unsere _spezielle_ Freundschaft erinnere, werde ich es preisgeben. Entsinnt Ihr Euch Eurer Zeit im Orbit von Alzoc 3?"

„Ja."

Anakin erinnerte sich gut. Eine der Arterien in seinen Lungen war geplatzt. Angeblich aufgrund von Nachwirkungen der Verletzungen, die er auf Mustafar erlitten hatte. Das zerplatzte Blutgefäß hatte seine Lungen mit Blut gefüllt und damit die Sauerstoffaufnahme blockiert. Dazu war ein schwerer Blutverlust gekommen. Er war innerhalb einiger Sekunden vor den Augen seiner Männer kollabiert, und danach vier Tage im Koma gelegen.

_Das macht Sinn. Es ist vor allem gut möglich, dass Sidious vorhergesehen hat, dass so etwas einmal passieren würde._

_Großartig, ein normaler Arzt wird nicht in der Lage sein, die Bombe sicher zu entfernen._

Er inquirierte: „Habt Ihr weitere Informationen?"

Sidious versetzte lediglich: „Ich würde mich beeilen, Lord Vader."

„Dieser Name hat keine Bedeutung mehr für mich," entgegnete Anakin brüsk.

_Hoffentlich. _

Luke war gerade dabei, sich einen Drink zu mixen, um sich durch die Wirkung des Alkohols von seinen Zweifeln zu erlösen, als er seinen Vater hörte.

„Luke?"

Es war noch immer ungewohnt, telepathisch mit seinem Vater zu kommunizieren. Er hatte auch eine Verbindung mit Ben Kenobi, doch jener hatte sich über das Band ganz anders angefühlt. Sanfter und weniger energisch. Außerdem besaß sein Vater eine gänzlich unüberhörbar laute Stimme, wenn er telepathisch sprach.

Luke hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es dringend war.

Aufgeregt meldete er sich: _„Vater?"_

„_Wir müssen dringend miteinander reden."_

Oh nein, er will mich doch nicht etwa schon wieder zum Mord verleiten!

Luke graute vor dieser Möglichkeit. Noch nie war er einer Person begegnet, die so unangenehm und schwierig sein konnte wie sein Vater.

Trotzdem verstand Luke, dass sein Vater seine Unterstützung und Liebe benötigte, jetzt wo sein ganzes früheres Leben zerschellt war. _Wahrscheinlich kapiert er nicht einmal selbst, wie sehr er es braucht. _Luke war jedenfalls Willens, ihm beides zu geben.

Unauffällig verließ Luke die Party und betrat das Shuttle.

„Palpatine ließ eine Bombe in meinen Brustkorb implantieren," sagte Anakin ohne Umschweife. „Die Bombe empfing jede Woche ein von einem Sender ausgestrahltes Signal. Ohne dieses Signal wird sie explodieren. Unglücklicherweise wurde bei der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns auch der Sender vernichtet."

Luke war zunächst einmal eine Weile baff. Er musste sich erst über die Tragweite dieser Situation bewusst werden.

_Äh, was? Ich stecke doch nicht etwa schon wieder in einem Abenteuer, oder?_

Mit ernster Stimme erkundigte er sich: „Kann man die Bombe entfernen? Zum Beispiel durch eine Operation?"

„Ich denke, dass die Bombe explodiert, falls sie unsachgemäß gehandhabt wird. Wir müssten einen Chirurgen finden, der sich auf derartige Dinge spezialisiert."

„Aber du kennst doch sicher so einen Spezialisten, oder?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, allerdings ist es fraglich, ob ich sie in dem derzeitigen Chaos kontaktieren kann."

Luke fasste sich nachdenklich an die Stirn.

„Und du hast keine Zeit, um wie wild durch die Gegend zu fliegen", eruierte er.

„Korrekt." Anakin zögerte. „Allerdings wollte ich schon immer ein Allbegräbnis."

Luke verzog seinen Mund, er fand das nicht sehr amüsant.

_Bist du immer so morbide? Zuerst die Bitte, dass ich ihn ermorde, dann redet er über sein Begräbnis..._

„Wohin dann?"

„Atzerri ist vermutlich der näheste Planet, wo dieser Service angeboten wird. Geld ist irrelevant, da zumindest eines meiner Konten noch funktionieren sollte."

_Hmm, vielleicht sollte ich mir mal von ihm eine Villa schenken lassen. Oder noch besser, ein eigenes Raumschiff!_

_Bloß, dass es wohl jedem auffallen würde._

„Und die Flugzeit?"

„Ungefähr zwei Tage."

Luke nickte langsam.

„Okay, ich kümmere mich dann mal um den Proviant."

Luke wollte schon davon stürmen, als er von Anakin abgehalten wurde.

„Luke, ich brauche auch ein Beatmungsgerät, das an der Nase befestigt werden kann." Er wirkte dabei beinahe peinlich berührt.

_Klar. Vielleicht sehe ich dich dann ja mal ohne dieses Ding. Wahrscheinlich sieht er eh nur halb so schrecklich aus, wie ich es mir vorstelle._

„Ich hole dir eines beim Medizinzelt."

Luke versuchte nochmals davon zu rennen, wurde aber abermals abgehalten.

„Was erzählst du deinen Freunden?"

Offensichtlich mochte Luke diese Frage nicht, weil er einen ziemlich angespannten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

„Ich kann es ihnen noch nicht erzählen", seufzte er. „Sie würden dich nicht gehen lassen und dann explodierst du!" Er biss sich nervös auf seine Lippe. „Ich vertraue ihnen. Ich glaube, sie werden mir im nachhinein die Chance geben, alles zu erklären."

Leia hatte ein komisches Gefühl wegen dieser Sache. Irgendetwas war mit Luke gewesen, und nun war er ohne ein Wort spurlos verschwunden! Das Lambda Shuttle, mit dem er geflohen war, hatte er mitgenommen. Man musste nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen können, um zu wissen, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Besonders seltsam war, dass er sich nicht verabschiedet hatte. Luke war normalerweise eine freundliche und zuvorkommende Person. Die ganze Sache deutete auf große Eile hin. Eine Eile, für die Leia keine logische Erklärung fand.

Leia machte sich auf den Weg, um jene Leute zu suchen, die Luke zuletzt gesehen hatten. Vielleicht würde sich aus Lukes Handlungen eine Erklärung erschließen.

Schließlich betrat sie auch das medizinische Zelt. Eine alte Weequay Dame, die das Gewand eines Arztes trug, kam auf sie zu. Die Weequay waren dafür bekannt, Fremden wie mürrische Einzelgänger zu erscheinen, also bereitete Leia sich innerlich darauf vor, besonders höflich zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie störe, aber haben Sie vielleicht Luke Skywalker gesehen?"

„Skywalker? Nein. Aber vielleicht können Sie ja etwas wegen den Dieben machen."

Leia überraschte das.

„Diebe?"

„Ja, die Ewoks stehlen unsere Ausrüstung."

Leia runzelte kurz die Stirn.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass es die Ewoks waren?"

Die Weequay grunzte leise. Es gefiel ihr offensichtlich nicht, das erklären zu müssen.

„Es verschwindet mehr als normal."

Leia nickte. Das sie eine hilfsbereite Person war, machte sie sich eine geistige Notiz, dieser Sache nachzugehen. Vermutlich verstanden die Ewoks gar nicht, dass es falsch war, medizinische Ausrüstung zu stehlen. Viele Rassen hatten unterschiedliche Ansichten, was das Prinzip persönlichen Eigentums anging. Etwas, das Leia eigentlich respektierte. Aber in diesem Fall konnte es zu einem Problem werden.

„Was wurde gestohlen?"

Die Weequay überreichte ihr einfach ein Datapad. Alles, was gestohlen wurde, war hier fein säuberlich vermerkt, inklusive, wann es genau verloren ging. Leia bemerkte, dass vor kurzem ein Beatmungsgerät entwendet wurde.

_Nein!_

_Das kann doch nicht sein, oder?_

Das komische Gefühl von vorhin wandelte sich jetzt in einen eisigen Strom um, der von ihrem ganzen Wesen Besitz zu ergreifen schien. In Leias Magen bildete sich ein harter, unangenehmer Klumpen. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Finger leicht zitterten.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass sich ihr Verdacht bestätigen würde, auch wenn sie im Moment nur Indizien dafür hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Luke ihr erzählte, dass er versuchen wollte seinen Vater zu retten. Jetzt war ihr klar, wie wörtlich er es gemeint hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie hässlich ich bin, da ich jetzt schon eine Weile keinen Blick mehr in den Spiegel geworfen habe," warnte Anakin mit trockener Stimme.

„Soll ich dir mit dem Helm helfen?", bot Luke hilfsbereit an.

„Nein."

Anakin konnte im Moment nur eine Hand benutzen, aber da er über die Macht verfügte, war es dennoch einfach für ihn die Verschlüsse zu öffnen. Er zog sich die Maske aus und Luke steckte ihm schnell die Mündung des Beatmungsgeräts auf die Nase.

Luke lächelte ihn an.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm," versicherte er geflissentlich. „Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich trotzdem nicht so schnell bei einer Schönheitskonkurrenz mitmachen."

Anakin war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, er verabscheute Mitleid eigentlich.

„Früher hätte ich Chancen gehabt," bemerkte Anakin ironisch.

Sie schnappten sich beide einen Energieriegel und würgten das Zeug schnell runter. Auf die Schnelle war es der beste Proviant, den Luke besorgen konnte. Diese Riegel waren auch bei weitem platzsparender, als alles andere.

Immer wieder sah Luke auf, um das Gesicht seines Vaters noch einmal zu betrachten.

Als sie fertig waren und die letzten paar Krümel verschwunden waren, fragte ihn Luke: „Warum hast du sie getötet?"

Anakin zog abrupt seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte das doch schon beantwortet. Aber dann begriff er, dass Luke es war, der ihm diese Frage stellte. Und er eine ausführlichere Antwort verdiente.

„Kann so nicht gut reden."

„Oh." Luke lächelte entschuldigend.

_Ist das eine Lüge, willst du deine Gefühle hinter der Maske verbergen? Es gibt nur wenig, dass ich dir nicht zutraue._

Anakin zog sich die Maske wieder an.

„Nachdem ich im Namen des Imperators Jedi tötete, entschied sie, dass mir ein Ende gesetzt werden müsse. Sie stellte ihre moralische Verantwortung über unsere Liebe." Seine Stimme war dabei vollkommen neutral, als spräche er über ein banales Thema.

„Zu diesem Zweck schmuggelte sie Kenobi an Bord, bevor sie zu mir nach Mustafar flog. Dort stritten wir, da sie mir bei meinem Weg nicht mehr folgen wollte. Und sie hatte recht. Ich hatte mich zu sehr geändert, es hätte nicht funktioniert."

Er wirkte beinahe ein bisschen erschöpft und machte eine kurze Pause.

„Als ich lauter wurde verließ Kenobi das Schiff. Mit ihrem Verrat konfrontiert, verlor ich die Kontrolle über die dunkle Seite und würgte sie. Ich muss sie unabsichtlich auch _anders_ verletzt haben, weil es sonst wohl nicht zu ihrem Tod gekommen wäre."

„War's das?", fragte Luke stählern.

Wenn man Luke gut kannte, wusste man, dass in seinem Inneren etwas brodelte.

„Ja." Dann sprach Anakin im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Ich schwor mir damals, niemals mehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren!"

Mit einer scheinbar ruhigen Stimme: „Warum hast du nicht versucht ihr zu helfen?"

„Ich war ... abgelenkt." Etwas Dunkles lag in diesem Satz.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Luke bemerkte, wie sein Vater zögerte.

Wie kann man seine eigene Frau so in Stich lassen? Das glaube ich einfach nicht!

Lukes Gesichtsausdruck war hart. Er akzeptierte, dass sein Vater die Kontrolle verloren hatte, aber wenn er seiner Frau nicht geholfen hatte, zeugte das von einer Kaltblütigkeit, die Luke nicht so leicht hinnehmen konnte.

„Was hat dich so abgelenkt?"

„Ich kämpfte um mein eigenes Leben, Luke."

Lukes Schultern sanken nach unten, die Spannung wich.

„Liebst du sie noch?"

Anakin schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um seine Antwort zu formulieren.

„Nein. Manchmal denke ich an die vergangenen Tage, aber ich hatte viel Zeit, um zu vergessen. An der Vergangenheit fest zuhängen, kann eine tödliche Ablenkung darstellen." Wieder diese sonderbare Müdigkeit.

Luke nickte schlicht. _Bist du ein Lügner, Vater?_

Ängste

„Was?"

Das kann ja wohl nur ein böser Traum sein!

„Nein, du träumst nicht, _Kind._" Sidious schien das letzte Wort förmlich auszuspucken. Luke Skywalker widerte ihn an. Der Junge war nicht nur willensschwach, sondern auch noch dumm. Was er bei ihrer Begegnung am Todesstern bewiesen hatte.

„Was machen Sie hier?"

Luke fühlte sich äußerst irritiert. Er verstand nicht ganz, warum er Palpatine überhaupt sehen konnte. Er hatte keine Verbindung zu diesem Mann. Bei seinem Vater war das schon eine ganz andere Geschichte.

_Als wenn Ben nicht schon nervtötend genug wäre._

„Ich erzähle dir über deinen Vater die Wahrheit," erklärte ihm Palpatine ruhig. „Du musst wissen, dass dein Vater jene Person tötete, die ihm am meisten von allen bedeutete. Und er kann es erneut tun."

Luke rieb sich schläfrig die Augen. Er wollte viel lieber schlafen, da er seine Kraft auf Atzerri brauchen würde. Außerdem mochte er seinen Gesprächspartner nicht gerade.

„Ich werde Vater bei seinen Problemen helfen und dann wird er sich unter Kontrolle haben und..." Lukes Stimme verebbte. Er gähnte ausgiebig.

Sidious ärgerte sich. Wie kam dieser anmaßende Wurm dazu, ihm eine solche Antwort zu geben? Derselbe Junge, der niemals überlebt hätte, wenn er sein Väterchen nicht angefleht hätte ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu. Das Temperament deines Vaters ist explosiv, sein Hass größer, als du es dir in deinen entferntesten Träumen vorstellen kannst." Er lächelte heimtückisch. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er einen deiner _Freunde_ tötet."

Luke blinzelte. Er war immer noch nicht richtig wach und auf Nachdenken hatte er eigentlich erst recht keine Lust.

„Ich denke, Ihr unterschätzt ihn, Eure _Hoheit._" Lukes Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

_Und er unterschätzt mich!_

„Narr! Ich war es, der ihn geformt hat, der ihn erst zu dem gemacht hat, der er heute ist. Du hingegen kennst ihn erst seit sehr kurzer Zeit."

„Er bemüht sich seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren," entgegnete Luke. Er erinnerte sich an das, was sein Vater gesagt hatte.

„Er wird niemals vollständige Kontrolle besitzen. Er kann seinen Zorn nur aufstauen, da er von seinem unheilbaren Schmerz genährt wird. Das ist es, was ihm als Sith erst seine Stärke verliehen hat."

Luke musterte den erbarmungslosen Mund und die bohrenden gelben Augen genau. Er fühlte, dass der frühere Imperator von seinen eigenen Worten völlig überzeugt war. Luke hielt den Mund. _Ich weiß so wenig über meinen Vater._ Es war ein betrüblicher Gedanke. Dieser niemals endende Zorn, von dem Palpatine sprach – Luke hatte ihn auf diese Art nie gespürt. _Wahrscheinlich, weil er noch nie auf mich zornig war._ Ihm fröstelte ein wenig.

Palpatine schlug einen grüblerischeren Ton an: „Er versuchte deine Mutter zu retten, weil er dachte, dass sie sterben müsse. Und um sie zu retten opferte er _alles_. Seine Träume, seinen Glauben, seine Freunde und seine Seele."

Luke schluckte hart. Er spürte, dass ihm die Wahrheit gesagt wurde und es beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Jemand, der schon einmal so tief gefallen war, konnte es auch ein zweites Mal tun, oder? Immerhin klang es ganz so, als hätte sein Vater gewusst, dass er sich eigentlich selbst zerstörte.

Dann lachte Sidious gackernd. „Anscheinend hat er sich ja erneut extrem von einer Person abhängig gemacht!" Er zerbarst beinahe vor lauter triumphaler Fröhlichkeit.

Anschließend verschwand der Geist und hinterließ einen geschockten Luke. Der kämpfte dagegen an, immerhin musste er jetzt schlafen. Er hoffte, dass er später Zeit fand, die Ereignisse zu überdenken.

„Han!"

„Was is los, Schätzchen? Vermisst du mich schon?"

_Warte du nur, bis ich dich zähme!_

Han lächelte, weil Leia ihn nicht in die Irre führen konnte. Er wusste genau, dass er sie geärgert hatte, auch wenn sie es noch so sehr versteckte. Han Solo entging eben nichts, der kapierte immer, wo's lang ging.

„Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, warum Luke verschwunden ist." Leia war deutlich sehr aufgeregt, ihre Stimme hatte diesen speziellen Ton. Einen Ton, den Han nur allzu oft gehört hatte.

„Ja?"

„Ich vermute, dass Vader überlebt hat und Luke geflohen ist, um ihn irgendwo zu verstecken!"

Han vermochte das nicht so recht zu glauben. Das klang schon reichlich weit hergeholt. Vader sollte überlebt haben und dann auch noch von Luke hier fortgebracht worden sein?

„Warte mal. Es gibt ne Million andere Gründe, warum er abgehauen sein könnte. Vielleicht hat er ja ne Freundin..."

Leia drückte im wortlos das Datapad in die Hand. Aber ihr Gesicht verriet Han schon, dass er es sich eigentlich nicht ansehen musste.

„Rhoo Gneeu."

„Mynockpisse!" Von seiner Zeit als Schmuggler erinnerte sich Han genau, dass das schlimmste Szenario immer jenes war, das auch eintrat. So wie damals, als die Imperialen auch wirklich ausgerechnet am Treffpunkt aufgekreuzt waren, wo er sich mit Feldt treffen wollte. Damals hatte er eine ganze Ladung Glitzerstim an Bord. „Luke ist verrückt genug. Weißt du, wo er hin ist?"

„Woher sollte ich? Ich habe ihn schließlich nicht überwacht." Leia klang etwas schnippisch, aber Han nahm es ihr nicht übel. Das gehörte zum Gesamtpaket Leia einfach dazu.

„Naja, wir können ihn immer noch anfunken, oder?"

„Damit würden wir Vader warnen," entgegnete Leia vehement. Sie schien konzentriert die Optionen abzuwägen.

„Hast du ne bessere Idee?"

„Nein," gab sie zu. „Aber lass mich es tun."

Han nickte. Wenn's ums Reden ging, war Leia normal echt unschlagbar.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eine Verbindung zu Luke hergestellt hatten.

„Hallo, Luke!"

Luke wirkte nicht besonders überrascht. Eher so, als hätte er das bereits erwartet.

„Oh, hallo Leia! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so plötzlich verschwunden bin, aber es gab da einen Notruf. Ein alter Freund von mir hatte ein paar Probleme mit Gangstern, und na ja, ich konnte ihn ja nicht einfach so im Stich lassen."

Leia durchschaute diese Maskerade jedoch sofort.

„Luke, bitte hör auf zu lügen", bat sie. Dann fuhr sie mit weicherer Stimme fort: „Ich bin deine Schwester und du kannst mir bei jedem Problem vertrauen."

Luke ahnte, dass es jetzt kein zurück mehr gab. Sie wussten Bescheid. Ihm war zwar nicht ganz klar woher, aber sie taten es jedenfalls. Vielleicht hatten sie es ihm ja an der Nase angesehen.

„Okay, keine Lügen mehr," kapitulierte er zerknirscht. „Es ist halt so, ich mag ihn wirklich. Und da ist diese Bombe in seiner Brust, die jeden Moment explodieren könnte! Ich versuche nur ihn zu retten."

Leia war mit dieser Antwort jedoch noch nicht zufrieden.

„Luke, hast du irgendwelche Beweise dafür, dass diese Bombe existiert?"

Luke fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er bislang nicht einmal gedacht. „Nein..."

„Vielleicht liebt er dich wirklich, aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Stratege ist. Du solltest zumindest in Betracht ziehen, dass er dich anlügt."

Luke wirkte niedergeschlagen.

_Armer Luke. Wer weiß, was Vader gegen ihn ausheckt! Ich muss ihn retten._

Sie fuhr fort: „Wohin bringst du ihn?"

„Es tut mir leid, Leia, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich will nicht, dass die Allianz von ihm erfährt und ihn vor Gericht stellt. Wir wissen ja alle, wie der Prozess ausgehen würde."

Diese Aussage legte einen Schalter in Leia um. Erinnerungen quollen in ihr hervor, Fragmente ihrer Kindheit, ihrer Zeit auf Alderaan. Und sie sah auch vor ihrem geistigen Auge, wie ihre ganze Vergangenheit plötzlich in Staub und Asche verwandelt worden war, mitsamt ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden.

„Die Bewohner Alderaans, und alle anderen, denen er schon Leid zugefügt hat, verdienen Gerechtigkeit! Wir können Leute nicht von ihren Verbrechen freisprechen, bloß weil wir sie mögen, andernfalls sind wir bald genauso korrupt wie das Imperium!"

Leia bereute ihre Predigt sofort, wusste sie doch, dass es nichts brachte. Doch es war einfach so aus ihr herausgeplatzt, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte.

Vorsichtig versetzte Luke: „Die dunkle Seite hat ihn dazu gezwungen, all diese Verbrechen zu begehen. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass er wenigstens einen Teil davon wieder gut machen wird. Außerdem glauben die Jedi nicht an Hinrichtungen."

_Er kann doch nicht so naiv sein!_

Leia musste sich davor zurückhalten, ihn anzuschreien. Mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme: „Luke, es lässt sich bestimmt ein Kompromiss finden. Mir wäre es natürlich lieber, wenn er für seine Taten gerade stehen würde, aber du bist mein Bruder und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Luke lächelte gequält.

„Ich kann dir trotzdem nicht erzählen, wo ich hinfliege. Ich werde mit euch in Kontakt bleiben, dass verspreche ich. Möge die Macht mit dir sein."

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein."

Leias Augen weiteten sich, so wie immer der Fall war, wenn sie etwas beunruhigte.

Han sorgte sich ebenfalls, da er die Konversation belauscht hatte. Es schien, als hätte Vader seine Pranken ganz tief in Luke vergraben. Natürlich zeigte er seine Emotionen nicht offen, so wie immer. Das Sabacc-Blatt frühzeitig preiszugeben war immer ne schlechte Idee.

„Diese Bombe, wer auch immer sie implantiert hat, muss sehr mächtig gewesen sein," meinte er. Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, wer dazu in der Lage war, dass bei dem Sith Lord zu tun.

„Ich denke, es war der Imperator."

„Wroo nhii woohahoo."

Han nickte. „Stimmt Chewie, das ist nichts für einen normalen Arzt. Ich glaube, Lord Vader wird irgendwo hinfliegen, wo sie die richtige Ausrüstung für so was haben."

„Und es muss ein naher Ort sein," ergänzte Leia.

„Wruuf oo."

„Er kann den anderen Imperialen jetzt sicher nicht vertrauen, schon gar nicht verletzt. Also braucht er nen Schwarzmarkt Medikus."

„Und wo gibt es diesen Service? Immerhin bist du der Experte hier."

Han grinste schief. Er fasste das als Kompliment auf. „Ah, also jetzt brauchst du meine Hilfe? Was weiß ich, schauen wir mal auf die Astrogationskarten."

Leia seufzte herzhaft. „Warum habe ich eigentlich gefragt?"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die richtigen Karten fanden. Han deutete auf einen der Planeten.

„Atzerri," murmelte Leia.

„Dort gibt's alles für den richtigen Preis. Ich schätze, Ihre Lordschaft kann sich das leisten."

Anakin beobachtete seinen Sohn. Er war kaum ein Mensch, der anderen etwas vormachen konnte, so offen trug er seine Gefühle zur Schau.

„Irgendetwas beunruhigt dich", stellte er fest.

_Und ich weiß nicht was, weil ich dich nicht so kenne, wie ich es sollte. Und das nur, weil Kenobi in seiner Arroganz dachte, dass es ihm unterliege, ein Urteil zu fällen, wo du besser aufgehoben bist!_

Wut erschreckender Intensität wallte in ihm hoch.

„Ja, du."

„Ich? Warum?"

Anakin rätselte kurz, was seinen Sohn stören könnte und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es da etliche Sachen gab.

„Ich weiß so wenig über dich, Vater."

Anakin antwortete brüsk: „Ich verstehe nicht. Da ich prominent bin, ist es sehr leicht, sich Informationen..."

Luke unterbrach ihn: „Das meine ich nicht. Ich rede von deinem Inneren, deinem Gefühlsleben."

Anakin beäugte ihn neugierig. Immer noch war ihm nicht ganz klar, wie man sich überhaupt für sein schwarzes Herz interessieren konnte, und doch tat es sein Sohn. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wäre er ganz und gar immun gegen seine abschreckende Präsenz.

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm die Antworten geben kann, nach denen er sich sehnt, außerdem ist solches Gelabere nutzlos._

„Smalltalk interessiert mich wenig."

Luke reagierte aufbrausend: „Und wie soll ich dich dann bitte kennen lernen?"

Er verzweifelte allmählich. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als hätte sein Vater verlernt, sich wie ein normaler Mensch zu verhalten. Und als ob er nicht einmal merkte, wie unfreundlich er war.

„Indem du meine Taten beurteilst, nicht meine Worte."

_Worte sind voller Lügen. Ich habe nur selten Personen gesehen, die weniger als fünfzig Prozent logen._

Luke nickte langsam. Er hatte das Gefühl, gegen eine Granitwand zu rennen.

„Vater, gibt es diese Bombe wirklich?"

Anakin war jetzt ehrlich überrascht. _Natürlich, der einzige Beweis, den er hat, sind meine Worte._

„Ja. Obwohl ich durchaus in der Lage wäre, es vorzutäuschen."

Luke mochte diese Antwort nicht gerade sonderlich.

„Hat Palpatine dich ebenfalls heimgesucht?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Ja. Am besten ignorierst du ihn, da er die Wahrheit so lange verdreht, bis sie seinen Ansichten entspricht."

„Und du?" Luke durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit Blicken.

Anakin lächelte stolz. _Er lernt ja. Kluger Junge._

„Nur, wenn ich es für dein Wohlergehen als nötig erachte."

_Oder wenn die Wahrheit zu sehr schmerzt._


	2. Enthüllungen

Verrücktes Atzerri

„Hier spricht Atzerri Raumsicherheit. Nennen Sie Ihren Besuchsgrund, Ihr Ziel und Ihren Namen." Die Stimme am anderen Ende klang eindeutig gelangweilt.

„Ich bin Kral Brien. Ich habe eine Ladung Hydrospanner an Bord, die ich in der Stadt Talos verkaufen möchte."

In Wahrheit handelte es sich natürlich um Luke Skywalker. Da es viel zu gefährlich wäre, seine wahre Identität preiszugeben, hatte er sich flugs einen Tarnnamen zugelegt. Außerdem trug er Alltagskleidung, versteckte sein Lichtschwert und trug einen Blasterholster am Schenkel. Seine Haare trug er schwarz gefärbt. Schließlich legte er keinen Wert darauf, später in der Menge aufzufallen.

„Landeerlaubnis erteilt. Genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt und erfreuen Sie sich auch an unseren luxuriösen Gütern!"

Mit natürlichem Geschick lenkte der junge Jedi sein Raumschiff Richtung Boden. Sein Vater saß neben ihm, da er darauf bestand, dass Luke für den Fall der Fälle einen Copiloten benötigte. Luke hatte nicht die geringste Chance gehabt, seinem sturen Vater diese Forderung auszuschlagen.

Luke tat sich ziemlich schwer, einen geeigneten Fleck für die Landung zu finden, da der Raumhafen gestopft voll war. Manche Schiffe standen so nahe beisammen, dass es unmöglich wäre abzuheben, ohne ein anderes Schiff zu beschädigen. Luke murmelte ein paar Flüche, doch schließlich entdeckte er einen Landeplatz.

„Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Vater. Bis später!"

„Möge die Macht..."

Luke rannte bereits aus dem Shuttle. Auch wenn das Lambda Shuttle eine Menge unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, musste Anakin dort bleiben, da er kaum gehen konnte. Überdies würde seine schwarze Gestalt sogar noch mehr Aufsehen erregen. Daher wollte er warten, bis Luke ein geeigneteres Quartier gefunden hatte.

Luke tat sich schwer, die engen Straßen des Marktes zu durchqueren. Man kam nur im Schneckentempo voran, weil die Straßen hoffnungslos überfüllt waren. Noch dazu konnte er nicht einfach so in das nächste Medicenter spazieren, da diese sicherlich nicht den Service anboten, den sein Vater benötigte. Er musste erst einmal die richtigen Kreise finden.

Nach ein paar Minuten nahm Luke einen fauligen Geruch in der Luft wahr. Er benutzte die Macht um seine Sinne zu unterstützen, obwohl das kaum nötig war. Der Geruch kam eindeutig von der nahen Kantina gleich am anderen Ende der Straße. Er wunderte sich ausgiebig, wie ein Lokal über diese Entfernung hinweg so riechen konnte.

_Hmm, wenn ich Gangster finden will, ist das wohl der richtige Ort._

Luke betrat die Kantina und sofort wandten sich eine Menge Köpfe in seine Richtung.

_Na großartig, das beginnt ja genauso wie in der Mos Eisley Kantina. Warum denkt alle Welt, dass ich nur ein Milchbubi bin? Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Bart wachsen lassen..._

_Kallie hat damals schließlich auch behauptet, dass mir ein Bart gut steht._

Luke ging zu dem Barkeeper. Es handelte sich um einen Dug, der interessanterweise auf nur einem seiner vier Arme balancierte, und die anderen Arme pausenlos irgendwelche anderen Aufgaben erfüllen ließ.

„Was soll's sein?"

„Ein corellianisches Ale, bitte."

Der Barkeeper stellte Luke ohne Zögern ein Ale vor die Nase. Luke legte ein paar Credits auf die Bar, und zwar deutlich mehr, als das Ale eigentlich kostete. Der Barkeeper beäugte ihn neugierig und nahm sich die Credits.

Luke lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und sprach mit leiser Stimme: „Ich benötige Informationen. Ein Freund eines Freundes von mir hat ein kleines Problem. _Etwas_ steckt in seiner Brust und er braucht eine spezielle Operation, um es entfernen zu lassen. Wissen Sie zufällig, wo ich Hilfe finden kann?"

„Nein, aber ich kenne einen Informationshändler, der so ziemlich über alles Bescheid weiß. Er kann Ihnen bestimmt bei Ihrem Problem helfen. Aber ich muss Sie warnen, Blah Swinder ist ein ziemlich irrer kleiner Sullustaner, so viel steht fest! Ha, das werden Sie selber noch früh genug rausfinden. Jedenfalls lebt er in Apartment 97 des Geith Gebäudes, gleich am Ende des Markts."

„Danke." Luke ließ sein Getränk einfach stehen und machte sich auf seinen Weg. Er war ein wenig erleichtert, da er wusste, dass er sich auf der richtigen Spur befand, auch wenn es ihn ein bisschen beunruhigte, dass sein Kontaktmann wahnsinnig war.

_Egal, zur Not helfe ich seinem Verstand mit der Macht auf die Sprünge._

Anakin versuchte sich in eine heilende Trance zu versetzen, aber seltsamerweise benötigte er dafür viel mehr Konzentration, als er gewohnt war. Er merkte, dass die helle Seite ihm eher widerwillig ihre Kraft verlieh. Diese neue Schwäche ärgerte ihn, schließlich war er gewohnt, alle Schwächen sofort auszumerzen. Ein paar Tage zuvor wäre diese Machttechnik kaum erwähnenswert gewesen.

Doch jetzt hinderte ihn sein Gefühlschaos daran, wahren Frieden zu finden, und das blockierte seine Fähigkeit, die helle Seite zu verwenden. Noch frustrierender war das Wissen, dass die dunkle Seite sofort zu seiner Hilfe eilen würde, dass er sich nicht im Mindesten anstrengen müsste.

_Aller Anfang ist schwer, also hör auf zu jammern._

Dann fiel ihm Luke ein und plötzlich ging alles viel leichter. Wenn er an Luke dachte, fand er den Frieden, den er brauchte, es schien fast so, als ob Luke ihn wie ein Anker zum Licht zog, so wie es am Todesstern der Fall war.

Er fiel in Trance.

Doch schon nach ein paar Minuten erwachte er wieder, weil ihn ein Geräusch weckte. Es war ein unangenehm quietschendes Geräusch. Anakin war nicht so dumm, seinen Sinnen zu misstrauen. Er fokussierte sich auf die Strömungen der Macht. Da! Fünf Personen machten sich an dem Shuttle zu schaffen. Anakin wandte sich ihren Gedanken zu, aber nein, wieder wurde er aufgehalten.

_Irrelevant, ich brauche die Macht nicht, um zu wissen, dass es sich um eine Bande neugieriger Diebe handelt._

Er lächelte ein wenig, wenn er an den Schrecken dachte, den er ihnen einjagen würde.

Endlich hatten die Narren es geschafft und betraten das Schiff. Sie leuchteten mit kleinen Lampen hinein, da es stockdunkel war. Alsbald entdeckte einer von ihnen einen Lichtschalter.

_Oh ja, ihre Reaktionen sind tatsächlich amüsant._

„Vielleicht solltet ihr eure Berufswahl überdenken," riet er innerlich belustigt.

Die Anführerin, eine kräftige Menschenfrau, schwieg ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie antwortete.

„Wir sollten ihn mitnehmen. Er ist verletzt, und es ist bestimmt ein fettes Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt."

Anakins Lächeln schwand. Er fühlte, wie sich der Ärger in ihm reflexartig aufbaute, genauso, wie er es seit Jahrzehnten trainiert hatte.

„Ich versichere euch, dass ich euch immer noch wie Maden zerquetschen könnte. Ich empfehle eine weisere Vorgehensweise, nämlich das Schiff zu verlassen und die Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall aus euren Gedächtnis zu streichen."

_Woraufhin ich fliehen werde, weil man diesen Lebensformen nicht trauen kann._

„Wer ist dabei?" Die Stimme der Frau klang halb hysterisch, es war die Stimme einer Person, die versuchte, sich selbst zum Äußersten zu treiben.

„Ihr werdet gehen." Anakin versuchte ihre Gedanken zu beeinflussen. Es funktionierte nicht, wobei er nicht wusste, ob es an seinen mangelnden Fähigkeiten, oder der Sturheit dieser Diebe lag.

„Ihre Jeditricks funktionieren bei uns nicht!"

Vader reagierte jetzt harsch: „Zwingt mich nicht euch zu vernichten!" Und zumindest zu einem Teil meinte er es auch so.

Aber die Bande zog trotzdem ihre Blaster und begann auf ihn zu schießen.

Zwei Schüsse trafen die Maske, die Energie wurde harmlos an der Oberfläche abgeleitet. Seinen Instinkten folgend, streckte Vader seine linke Hand aus, und absorbierte Schuss Nummer 3 mit der Macht. Schuss 4 traf daneben und Schuss 5 streifte die Rüstung, sodass sich Vader eine leichte Verbrennung an den Rippen holte.

Jetzt gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Er griff nach jener Kraft, die sich seinem Zorn nur allzu freiwillig hingab, so wie eine Hure, der man zuviel bezahlte.

Er vollzog einen Machtstoß, sein volles Potential ausschöpfend. Der Stoß war äußerst stark, die fünf Banditen flogen mit einem ungeheuren Tempo durch die Luft. Zwei starben sofort, als sie hart gegen die Wände des Shuttles donnerten, man hörte deutlich das Knacken ihrer Knochen. Die drei anderen kamen mit Quetschungen und Knochenbrüchen davon, fielen jedoch sofort in Ohnmacht.

_Ich habe die dunkle Seite verwendet... Verdammt! Ich bin nicht gefallen, aber das darf nie wieder passieren._

Anakin konzentrierte sich auf friedlichere Erinnerungen, zum Beispiel an seine Zeit mit seiner Mutter. Dann sammelte er alle Blaster ein und weckte die übriggebliebenen Halunken auf. Sie gefangen zu halten, stellte leider keine Option dar, weil er in seinem verletzten Zustand schwerlich auf sie aufpassen konnte.

„Ich denke, ihr habt den Preis für euren Irrtum bereits gezahlt. Ihr werdet jetzt gehen und zwar sofort!"

Die Gauner trugen zumindest ihre toten Kameraden und verließen das Shuttle geschockt und in völliger Stille.

_Ich muss gehen._

Anakin beschäftigte sich sofort damit, alle Vorräte aufzusammeln. Er wollte sie nicht hier lassen, außerdem rechnete er nicht so schnell mit neuen Angreifern. Anstatt sich körperlich zu verausgaben, levitierte er die Behälter einfach.

„Ist dies Eure Art der Galaxis zu dienen?" Die Stimme klang krächzend.

„Was wollt Ihr?" Anakins Tonfall verriet deutliche Ungeduld. Er wusste, dass ihm dieses Gespräch nicht gefallen konnte.

„Ich möchte nur mit Euch sprechen, mein alter Freund. Ich weiß, dass Ihr im Moment wütend auf mich seid, aber auch Ihr müsst gestehen, dass ich nur im Sinne der Sith Tradition gehandelt habe. Ich versichere Euch, dass ich Euch als Person wesentlich mehr schätze als den jungen Skywalker."

_Und du denkst, dass mich das überzeugt, du altes Fossil?_

„Hört mit den Schmeicheleien auf."

Sidious schien er damit nicht sonderlich vor den Kopf zu stoßen. „Nun gut. Denkt Ihr, dass diese Banditen damit aufhören werden, Unheil zu stiften?"

„Nein."

„Also seid Ihr mit mir einer Meinung, wenn ich behaupte, dass sie früher oder später jemanden umbringen werden."

_Ah, also darauf kommt es dir an._

Anakin verstand, dass Sidious mit ihm Spielchen spielte, aber er war schon längst dagegen immun.

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Warum habt Ihr sie dann verschont? Falls Ihr sie getötet hättet, wären zukünftige Opfer verschont worden."

_Es ist schon amüsant, dass ausgerechnet_ er _mit mir über Moral spricht._

„Es ist nicht der Weg der Jedi", erwiderte er unterkühlt.

Sidious gluckste amüsiert. „Also gehorcht Ihr jetzt der Jedi Tradition blind, ohne Euch auch nur Gedanken über ihren Sinn zu machen."

„Es ist nicht gesichert, dass sie weitermachen wie bisher."

„Ach, das denkt Ihr wirklich?" Sidious Miene verzog sich abfällig.

Anakin schmunzelte hinter der Maske. _So viel zu seiner ach so überlegenen Intelligenz._

„Wartet, was amüsiert Euch so? Es sei denn, das waren nicht eure wahren Gründe."

„Mein wahrer Grund ist, dass Töten mich der dunklen Seite näher bringt. Und wenn _ich_ falle, werden die Konsequenzen wesentlich schlimmer sein als alle Verbrechen zusammengenommen, die dieser Abschaum begeht."

„Ahja. Also begeht Ihr jetzt die falschen Taten aus den richtigen Gründen?"

„Korrekt."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Euch dies befriedigen wird," meinte Sidious geringschätzend. Er verschwand.

_Ich bin stark. Ich werde nicht scheitern, bloß weil meine Pflicht unerfreulich ist._

„Ich hoffe, der Hyperantrieb funktioniert." Leia hatte einfach viel zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Falken, als dass sie dem Schiff Vertrauen schenken konnte.

_Aber da waren auch ein paar schöne Momente._

Han gefiel ihre Aussage überhaupt nicht, er warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Hör zu Schwester, wenn der Falke nicht gewesen wäre..."

„Schon gut, du musst das nicht schon wieder aufwärmen. So lange der Hyperantrieb funktioniert, werde ich mich nicht beschweren."

Doch der Hyperantrieb funktionierte tatsächlich, und sie waren in null Komma nichts auf ihrem Kurs nach Atzerri.

„Dir wird's auf Atzerri Spaß machen. Viele Halunken und Nerf-Hirten."

Leia lachte. _Typisch Han._

Han schmunzelte. Leia lachte in letzter Zeit nicht gerade oft. Seit Luke entschwand, hatte sie nie aufgehört, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Durch die Zerstörung Alderaans hatte sie den größten Teil ihrer Familie verloren. Sollte Han es irgendwie verhindern können, würde er alles tun, damit sie nicht auch noch ihren Bruder entbehren musste.

Er studierte die Karte Atzerris auf dem Bordcomputer.

„Wahrscheinlich machen sie in Talos halt. Dort gibt es ne Menge Medicenter und auch genug schwarz arbeitende Ärzte."

Leia nickte zustimmend.

„Roonoo kreewnoo."

C3PO übersetzte: „Er sagt, dass Atzerri sehr überfüllt war, als er sich das letzte Mal dort befand."

„Also wird es schwer sein Luke zu finden," ergänzte Leia.

„Darauf kannst du wetten," antwortete Han.

Der Sullustaner

Luke betätigte die Klingel. Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Tür und Luke trat ein. Vor einem großen Schreibtisch saß ein Sullustaner. Er war eine recht auffällige Erscheinung, da er ganz in Violett gekleidet war und auf seinem rechten Ohr ein ziemlich großes, schwarzes Tattoo trug. Es war das erste Mal, dass Luke einen Sullustaner mit Tattoo sah.

_Zum Glück verstehe ich Sullustanisch._

Luke ging auf den Schreibtisch zu.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein. So geht das nicht! Keine Eleganz. Bitte treten Sie ein paar Schritte zurück."

_Was zum Sith?_

Luke stapfte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Der Sullustaner fuhr fort: „Und jetzt heben Sie Ihr Kinn ein wenig nach oben, ja, genau so, begradigen Ihren Rücken, bis er so steif ist wie ein Stahlträger, und drücken Ihr Gesäß ein wenig nach außen."

Luke tat es und kam sich dabei ein wenig komisch vor. Er ging ein zweites Mal auf den Sullustaner zu, diesmal „richtig".

„Sehen Sie? Es ist ganz leicht, Haltung zu bewahren.

Ich grüße Sie, Mensch. Mein Name ist Blah Swinder, und wer mögen Sie sein?" Der Tonfall war ein überaus freundlicher.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Kral Brien."

„Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz. Oh, warten Sie kurz. Wo habe ich denn den richtigen Stuhl für einen Menschen?" Er begann, irgendetwas reichlich Unverständliches vor sich hin zu murmeln und betrat einen anderen Raum, den eine Tür mit seinem Büro verband. Luke sah, dass der Raum ausschließlich mit Sesseln verschiedenster Art angefüllt war, ein Modell für jede einzelne der halbwegs häufigen Spezies.

_Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache._

Schließlich saß Luke auf der richtigen Sitzgelegenheit.

_Na endlich._

„Einer meiner Freunde benötigt Ihre Hilfe, Mr. Swinder. In seine Brust wurde eine Bombe implantiert, die jeden Moment detonieren könnte. Wir befürchten, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass ein ungeschickter Versuch den Sprengkörper zündet und damit eine Explosion nach sich zieht. Kennen Sie vielleicht eine Person, die uns bei diesem Problem helfen kann?"

Swinder antwortete auf unerwartete Weise: „Mögen Sie vielleicht einen Tee?"

„Nein, danke."

Swinder erwiderte: „Aber Tee ist wirklich gut für Sie. Die Antioxidantien darin vermögen zu verhindern, dass Sie einmal an Krebs erkranken."

„Äh okay, dann nehme ich eine Tasse."

Luke blinzelte, er kam sich komplett ignoriert vor. Vor lauter Unruhe hatte er das Verlangen, auf und ab zu springen.

_Ich habe ja nichts besseres zu tun, als hier Tee zu trinken._

„Welche Sorte?"

„Nehmen Sie einfach Ihre Lieblingssorte!"

„Worüber wollten Sie vorhin mit mir reden?"

_Das erinnert mich ein bisschen an Yoda, an seinen Test. Will Swinder mich etwa auch testen?_

Luke versuchte sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er war noch nie sonderlich geduldig gewesen, das war eher eines von Leias Talenten.

„Die Bombe", würgte er hervor.

„Ach ja, die Bombe. Mmm, riechen Sie dieses Aroma? Das ist der feinste Tee, gewachsen auf den vulkanischen Hängen der Ridgeroo Berge auf Devaron. Handgeerntet, und ohne..." Luke erschien es jetzt eindeutig, als zeichnete sich ein spöttisches Blinken in den dunklen, feuchten Augen des Sullustaners ab. Aber es konnte auch nur Einbildung sein.

_Ruhig, Luke. Der versucht, mit dir zu spielen. Niemand kann wirklich so dumm sein. Oder doch?_

Luke unterbrach: „Bitte, Mr. Swinder! Wissen Sie, wer meinem Freund helfen kann?"

„Ja, ja. Ich kenne eine Person, die Ihnen helfen könnte. Er arbeitet für Radaz den Hutten. Aber leider müssen wir erst die Zahlungsmodalitäten aushandeln." Er seufzte. „Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir die Unhöflichkeit danach zu fragen."

„Wie viel?"

Der Sullustaner lächelte freundlich, aber da es dasselbe Lächeln war, das er schon zuvor benutzt hatte, war Luke nicht im Mindesten beruhigt. Im Gegenteil, er war sogar alarmiert.

„Ich schätze Geld nicht sonderlich, da ich über mehr als genug verfüge, um mir mein schönes kleines Leben zu leisten. Ich interessiere mich mehr für seltene Ware."

„Also gut. Wofür interessieren Sie sich?"

_Mal sehen, was passiert, wenn ich das Spielchen mitspiele._

Der Sullustaner schlug einen verliebten Tonfall an: „Hach, ich wollte schon immer eine dieser Sturmtruppler Rüstungen besitzen. Allein, wenn man zusieht, wie sie gehen... klack, klack, klack." Seine Stimme verebbte. „Aber ich bin sehr klein," sagte er traurig. „Ich brauche eine Rüstung meiner Größe."

Luke fiel beinahe von seinem Sessel, so geschockt war er. Das war komplett irre! Und wie sollte er je so etwas finden?

„Mein Freund liegt im _Sterben._ Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich so ein Teil herzaubern könnte. Null. Gibt es nicht irgendetwas anderes, das Sie interessiert?"

Der Sullustaner schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Luke seufzte.

_Das kann ja heiter werden. Entweder ihm macht es Spaß, Leute auf die Palme zu bringen, oder er ist komplett durchgeknallt._

„Sie werden Credits als Zahlungsmittel akzeptieren."

_Hoffentlich klappt es, sonst habe ich ein Problem._

„Nein. Wissen Sie, ich habe mir so eine Rüstung schon immer gewunschen." Er hielt inne. „Ein echter Jedi Ritter! Wie aufregend das ist!"

Luke grinste, als er die Gelegenheit wahrnahm. „Eigentlich bin ich ein Jedi _Meister_. Mein ganzes Leben besteht aus Heldentaten. Sie wissen schon, die Prinzessin retten, sich tollkühn den Bösen in den Weg stellen, solche Dinge."

_Diesmal ist die Prinzessin eben schwarz und ziemlich voluminös._

_Hoffentlich habe ich nicht zu dick aufgetragen._

„Tragen Sie eines dieser Lichtschwerter?"

Luke wusste jetzt genau, was er tun musste, Swinders Fröhlichkeit zeigte es ihm geradezu.

„In der Tat." Luke zog sein Lichtschwert unter der Jacke hervor und aktivierte es. Sofort schoss die leuchtend grüne Klinge aus dem Schaft. „Sehen Sie?" Er machte ein paar ästhetische Hiebe damit, mit dem Ziel zu beeindrucken.

„Oh, ein Jedi zu werden, war schon immer mein Traum!"

_War das jetzt gerade Sarkasmus?_

Luke kam sich komisch vor. Er war Bewunderung schon gewöhnt, aber dieser Sullustaner stellte eine eigene Kategorie dar.

„Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja ein paar Tricks beibringen? Ich spüre, dass Sie ziemlich stark in der Macht sind."

Natürlich war das eine Lüge. Der Sullustaner war weit davon entfernt, die Macht zu nutzen. _Leia würde das sofort durchschauen._

„Oh ja! Wer braucht schon eine schmuddelige Sturmtruppler Rüstung, wenn man ein Jedi werden kann, nicht wahr?"

Swinder nippte genüsslich an seinem Tee.

„Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Tricks beibringen. Im Gegenzug geben Sie uns dann die Informationen, die wir brauchen, einverstanden?"

„Drei Tricks, Meister." Swinder kicherte ein bisschen, stand auf und verbeugte sich. „Es ist mir die höchste Ehre, Euer Schüler zu werden, großer Meister."

„Auf geht's."

Das unterschiedliche Paar brach auf, sich eine Bresche durch die Massen schlagend.

Der Schmerz war intensiv, aber das tat Anakins Entschlossenheit keinen Abbruch. Für ihn war es nicht weiter erwähnenswert, da er schon viel Schlimmeres durchgestanden hatte. Er machte allerdings nur kleine Schritte, weil sonst die Gefahr bestand, dass er in Ohnmacht fiel. Und das wäre momentan völlig inakzeptabel.

_Zum Glück bieten die vielen anderen Raumschiffe gute Deckung. Dadurch ist die Gefahr relativ gering, dass ich entdeckt werde._

Währenddessen levitierte er die Behälter einfach mit sich mit. Levitation war eine Technik, die er nach seiner Transformation schätzen gelernt hatte. Es handelte sich um eine der ersten und einfachsten Techniken, die man lernte, aber das war ihm egal. Effizienz war wichtiger als Auffälligkeit. Blitze zu schleudern, oder einen Körper von Innen nach Außen zu kehren, sah natürlich wesentlich spektakulärer aus. Doch meistens war es nicht nützlicher, als einen Gegner einfach mit einem geschleuderten Objekt zu vernichten.

_Früher habe ich anders gedacht, stets wollte ich alle beeindrucken._

Dann musste er eine Pause machen, denn er war sehr erschöpft. Lukes Heilfähigkeiten wurden immer besser, aber die relativ neue Fertigkeit war trotz allem noch sehr schwierig für ihn. Außerdem benötigte das Heilen Zeit, Zeit, welche sie nicht hatten. Er benutzte die Pause, um seinen Sohn zu kontaktieren.

„_Luke?"_

„_Ja, Vater?"_

„_Ich wurde angegriffen. Da es mir in meinem derzeitigen Zustand nicht möglich ist auf Gefangene aufzupassen, ließ ich sie ziehen."_

„_Geht es dir gut?"_

„_Ja, aber ich verließ das Shuttle, weil der Abschaum unser Geheimnis sicher bereits verkauft hat."_

„_Verstehe. Ich denke, ich werde bald ein Quartier gefunden haben. Gib mir nur ein paar Minuten."_

„_Gut."_

Anakin überlegte kurz, ob dies schon Pause genug war. Danach scholt er sich selbst wegen seiner Dummheit und ruhte sich ein wenig länger auf einer Kiste sitzend aus.

„Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo man ein Apartment mieten kann?" Luke rechnete nicht damit, eine vernünftige Antwort zu erhalten. Swinder schienen andere Dinge oft mehr zu interessieren, als die Wünsche des jeweiligen Gesprächspartners.

Swinder antwortete jedoch sofort höflich: „Nein, auf jeden Fall nicht die Art von luxuriösem Apartment, die eines Jedis würdig wären. Wenn Ihr etwas Mondäneres sucht, empfehle ich Ihnen nach Coruscant oder Corellia zu fliegen."

Luke schluckte seine Gereiztheit herunter. Ihm war es ein absolutes Rätsel, wie Swinder seine vorherige Kundschaft überleben konnte.

„Ich suche kein luxuriöses Quartier, etwas Einfaches reicht schon."

„Seid Ihr sicher? Nun ja, behauptet nur nicht, ich hätte Euch nicht gewarnt. Ich kenne da ein nettes kleines Hotel, welches ein wenig teuer ist, weil es sich um eines der besten Hotels hier auf Atzerri handelt. Aber wenn Ihr auf Euren Ruf bedacht seid, würde ich an eurer Stelle..."

Luke unterbrach den Wortschwall: „Ist es nah?" _Möchte nicht unbedingt einen Landgleiter mieten._

Swinder grinste breit: „Oh ja, es ist in der Nähe des Marktes."

Unterdessen wurde Luke von einer getarnten Gestalt verfolgt. Abgelenkt durch die Massen der Marktstraßen, war es quasi unmöglich für Luke, die Gestalt zu bemerken. Zudem wurde er von seinen eigenen Gedanken in Anspruch genommen.

Schließlich trafen sie auf Anakin.

„Oh du meine Güte, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal eine so berühmte Persönlichkeit treffe," schnatterte der Sullustaner hastig vor sich hin und warf sich Anakin vor die Füße.

Anakin war nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. „Wer ist das?" _Etwas stimmt nicht mit diesem Sullustaner._

Luke antwortete: „Das hier ist Blah Swinder, mit dem ich einen Handel eingegangen bin. Er weiß, wo wir deinen Spezialisten finden werden. Aber wir sollten jetzt besser zum Hotel gehen."

„Ja."

Luke stützte Anakin, was dieser auch nötig hatte, während sie beide die Behälter levitierten. Anakin wog viel, aber er versuchte Luke keine allzu große Last zu sein. Der Sullustaner versuchte, sie über einen Weg zum Hotel zu führen, der weniger frequentiert war. Jedoch gab es auch dort mehr als genug Passanten. Luke und Anakin versuchten zusammen das Bewusstsein jedes Vorbeikommenden zu beeinflussen, damit sie von der berühmten schwarzen Gestalt abgelenkt wurden.

„Ich werde sterben," sagte Anakin leidenschaftslos. _Irgendjemand _wird _mich an die Allianz verraten._

Swinder sah ihn entsetzt an. „Was für eine Art von Laune ist das? Man muss doch immer positiv denken, und wenn das nicht funktioniert hilft ein Becher Juma Saft!"

Anakin starrte ihn kühl an.

_Versucht der gerade, meine Knöpfe zu drücken?_

Luke reagierte zunächst nicht und beobachtete die Szene.

„Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf," versuchte er seinem Vater Mut zu machen. Er lächelte Anakin an, obwohl er sich eigentlich auch Sorgen machte.

_Ich brauche keinen Trost._

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie das Hotel. Bald darauf befanden sie sich in ihrem Apartment. Luke half Anakin ins Bett.

„Schlafe," sagte er zu Anakin und streichelte ihm sanft über den Arm. Ermüdet und von Lukes Zärtlichkeit verwirrt, schlief Anakin sofort ein.

Dann wandte Luke sich Swinder zu, der bereits geduldig wartete und in aufmerksamer Beobachtung den Blick durch das Apartment schweifen ließ.

„Sehen Sie diesen Energieriegel? Lassen Sie die Macht durch sich fließen. Und nun schließen Sie die Augen und stellen sich den Riegel bildlich vor, fühlen seine Farben, seine Kanten. Sobald Sie das getan haben, malen Sie sich aus, wie er langsam in die Höhe schwebt. Er ist leicht wie eine Feder. Nichts hält ihn unten."

Der Sullustaner presste seine Lider zusammen und konzentrierte sich so sehr, wie er es vermochte. Er hob seine Hände ein wenig, als er die „Macht" durch sich fließen fühlte.

Luke schummelte und levitierte den Riegel selbst. Langsam und wackelig schwebte der Riegel in die Höhe. Dann ließ er ihn fallen.

Swinders Mund stand so weit offen wie ein Scheunentor. Vermutlich stellte es für ihn ein absolutes Wunder dar, etwas, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Anscheinend war es nicht allzu schwer, sich eine Machtverbindung einzubilden.

„Das war der erste Trick. Nun möchte ich Ihnen zeigen, wie man Blasterstrahlen abwehrt."

Luke drückte ihm sein eigenes Lichtschwert in die Hand. Daraufhin zog er seinen Blaster und stellte ihn auf minimale Energie. Sollte Swinder getroffen werden, würde er mit einer leichten Verbrennung davonkommen.

„Schalten Sie es ein."

Swinder tat es. „Wunderbar, ich könnte mich wirklich an diese Schönheit gewöhnen," staunte er.

„Jetzt werde ich schießen und Sie sollen versuchen, die Strahlen mit dem Lichtschwert abzuwehren. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Anspannung würde nur Ihre Kräfte blockieren. Bleiben Sie locker und folgen Sie einfach Ihren Instinkten."

Swinder wedelte mit dem Lichtschwert in der Gegend herum.

Plötzlich schrak Anakin aus dem Schlaf hoch und stieß sofort mit der Macht das Lichtschwert aus der Hand des Sullustaners.

Luke musterte seinen Vater. _Er hat immer noch die alten Reflexe und Gewohnheiten. Ich hoffe, er kann seine Paranoia irgendwann überwinden. Vater, was ist bloß mit dir los, dass du jedem so misstraust?_

Swinder regte sich etwas übertrieben auf: „Warum haben Sie das getan? Das war wirklich nicht nett, wirklich nicht."

„Ihre Meinung lässt mich kalt," kommentierte Vader ungerührt.

„Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich Sie beleidigt habe, dann sagen Sie mir doch, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann."

„Indem Sie nicht sprechen."

Jetzt intervenierte Luke doch: „Es ist okay, Vater. Ich kann dir später erklären, warum ich ihm das Lichtschwert gegeben habe, aber du solltest jetzt weiterschlafen." Sie tauschten kurz Blicke aus, Luke schien sich seiner Sache sicher.

Luke merkte, dass Anakin noch einen misstrauischen Blick in die Richtung Swinders warf. Dann legte er sich mit mürrischen Bewegungen doch wieder schlafen. Luke hob das Lichtschwert auf und drückte es Swinder erneut in die feiste Hand.

„Keine Sorge," beruhigte er den Sullustaner. „Los geht's."

Swinder begann wieder mit seinen ungelenken Bewegungen. Es war für Luke ein leichtes vorherzusehen, wo sich das Schwert als nächstes befinden würde, und dadurch schoss er genau so, dass jeder Schuss das Lichtschwert traf. Swinder schien wieder zu denken, dass er es war, der die Macht benutzte.

Luke applaudierte und kam sich dabei irgendwie dreckig vor.

„Ein Jedi kann sich mit unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit und Geschicklichkeit bewegen. Gehen wir nach draußen, um zu sehen, wie schnell Sie mit Hilfe der Macht rennen können."

_Und damit du keine Chance bekommst Vater zu ärgern, er mag dich ohnehin nicht besonders._

Sie verließen das Hotelzimmer.

„Rennen Sie jetzt los und lassen Sie die Macht Ihr Gewicht tragen."

Swinder rannte los, Luke drückte und zog ihn mit der Macht nach vorne, sodass Swinders Tempo relativ groß war.

„Sehr gut," kommentierte Luke. „Ein bisschen Übung und Sie sind ein richtiger Jedi."

Luke fühlte sich schuldig, als er die überbordende Freude des Sullustaners sah. _Was ich hier tue ist nicht gerade Jedi Verhalten._

„Ich denke, ich schulde Ihnen einen Arzt," meinte Swinder.


	3. Auf der Spur

Auf der Spur

„So, dass ist also die Art von Gegend, wo du früher gelebt hast?" Leia ließ ihren Blick neugierig über den geschäftigen Markt schweifen. Auch wenn sie sehr dazu gezwungen war, auf ihre Besitztümer aufzupassen, gefiel ihr das wilde Getümmel.

„Schön, stimmt's? Anders als du habe ich nicht in einem Palast gewohnt, in dem mich Diener rund um die Uhr bedient haben und frisches Frühstück ans Bett geliefert wurde."

Leia reagierte etwas irritiert. So hatte sie das doch gar nicht gemeint, sie beabsichtigte doch lediglich mehr über ihren Geliebten zu erfahren. „Ich wollte dich nicht kritisieren," erwiderte sie entschuldigend. „Und du hast Recht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ist, seine Kindheit an so einem Ort zu verbringen."

Han zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Vergiss es. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir einen ganzen Haufen alter Geschichten erzählen. Aber jetzt sollten wir lieber Luke suchen."

Leia begutachtete wieder die verschiedenen Marktstände.

„Rhee rhoo kneeo."

„Du hast recht, Chewie, ich bin echt ein Idiot," murmelte Han in einer so leisen Stimme, dass Leia ihn nicht hören konnte.

Luke ging seinen Vater aufwecken, während Swinder draußen wartete. Ein kleiner Stoß war genug, um den ehemaligen dunklen Lord aufzurütteln.

„Swinder wird uns jetzt zu diesem Arzt bringen", teilte er ihm ohne Umschweife mit.

„Luke, ich empfehle dir, in der Nähe des Sullustaners vorsichtig zu sein. Wahnsinn vorzutäuschen ist eine effektive Strategie, wenn man harmlos erscheinen möchte."

Luke nickte nachdenklich. „Ich traue ihm ebenfalls nicht. Aber im Moment ist er unsere einzige Möglichkeit."

„Haben Sie jemanden gesehen, der wie Darth Vader aussieht?"

Es war bereits der zehnte Händler, bei dem Han sich erkundigte.

Die weibliche Gunganerin antwortete freundlich: „Ichse gesehen ihnse. Erse gingan auf der Nebenstraaße von der Markt. Ihrse fragen diese Händlerse." Die Gunganerin verwendete eines ihrer Ohren, um in die Richtung zu deuten.

_Gunganer…_

„Besten Dank. Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun und verschweigen, dass ich Sie darüber gefragt habe?" Han drückte ihr ein paar Credits in die Hand, so wie er es bereits bei den anderen Händlern gemacht hatte.

_Das wird langsam teuer._

„Oh, ihrse sehr nette Mann. Ichse behalten ihrse Geheimnis."

Han musste noch wesentlich mehr andere Händler bestechen, bevor er eine weitere Spur fand.

„Haben Sie jemanden gesehen, der sich als Darth Vader verkleidet?"

„Ja," entgegnete der menschliche Mann freigiebig. „Ich beobachtete, wie sie das Stern Hotel betraten, gleich dort drüben. Da war aber auch so ein schwarzhaariger Kerl und ein Sullustaner." Der Mann deutete auf ein Gebäude.

_Luke hat also jetzt schwarze Haare, gut zu wissen._

„Dankeschön. Hmm, könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun und diese Begegnung vergessen?" Han reichte ihm ein paar Credits.

„Welche Begegnung? Ich sehe Sie hier zum ersten Mal."

Han verließ den Mann mit dem Vorsatz, Chewie und Leia die Neuigkeiten gleich zu berichten.

Leia öffnete die Eingangstüre und ging sogleich auf den Hotel Portier zu. Sie bemerkte, dass es sich um ein hübsches Hotel handelte. Eines, wo man in die Einrichtung Liebe hineingesteckt hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich suche einen guten Freund. Wären Sie so freundlich mir mitzuteilen, wer zuletzt gebucht hat?"

Der Defel unbekannten Geschlechts beäugte sie misstrauisch, wobei seine Mimik durch das dichte Fell eher schwierig zu erkennen war.

„Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass ich die Privatsphäre unserer Gäste respektieren muss. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen diese Informationen nicht ohne weiteres geben."

Leia lächelte bezaubernd. „Natürlich verstehe ich das. Mein Freund ist ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mensch mittlerer Größe."

Der Defel zögerte, antwortete dann jedoch: „Nun gut, ich denke, dass ist genau genug, um Ihnen seine Zimmernummer zu sagen. Er hat vor einigen Stunden Zimmer 102 gemietet."

„Danke, das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte."

Bald standen sie vor der geschlossenen Türe des Apartments 102.

„R2?"

R2 zwitscherte ein wahres Piepkonzert und machte sich dann an die Arbeit. Für einen Astromech seines Formats war es nicht schwer, eine einfache Hoteltüre zu öffnen.

C3PO protestierte: „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Wir könnten verhaftet werden!"

R2 ignorierte die Proteste. Die Türe öffnete sich lautlos. Alle betraten das Zimmer und sahen sich um. Eine Menge Boxen standen herum und das Bett war ungemacht. Anscheinend hatte jemand darin geschlafen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das Beatmungsgerät entdeckten, das auf einem kleinen Tischchen lag.

Han schnappte es sich sofort.

„Da ist kondensiertes Wasser drin. Kann nicht allzu lange her sein, dass es jemand benutzt hat."

Leia presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.

„Das Bett ist immer noch warm," sagte Han.

„Dann können sie noch nicht weit sein."

„Da ist etwas, das mir Sorgen macht. Leia, denkst du wirklich, wir sollten Vader alleine entgegen treten?"

Han versuchte seine Furcht bei dem Gedanken zu verbergen, was ihm auch ziemlich gut gelang.

_Keine gute Idee..._

Han erinnerte sich noch gut, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als er Darth Vader angegriffen hatte. Der dunkle Lord hatte die Blasterstrahlen mit der bloßen Handfläche abgewehrt, und in dem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass es Kämpfe gab, die nicht einmal Han Solo gewinnen konnte.

„Ich möchte die Allianz noch nicht kontaktieren. Ich weiß, dass es riskant ist, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Luke in noch größere Schwierigkeiten gerät."

Leias tiefbraune Augen verrieten, wie überzeugt sie davon war.

„Okay. Irgendwelche Ideen?"

_Ein paar Ideen wären jetzt nämlich echt klasse._

C3PO meldete sich zu Wort: „Falls Sie mir erlauben meine Meinung kundzutun, möchte ich anmerken, dass Darth Vader nach der Operation vermutlich geschwächt sein wird."

Sie drehten sich beide zu C3PO. Han war wütend.

_Ich wusste doch, dass uns dieser Blecheimer einmal ins Grab bringen wird!_

Luke, Anakin und Swinder betraten das Teegeschäft. Es sah absolut normal aus, so wie jedes andere Durchschnittsgeschäft in der Galaxis. Vader wandte seine Maske in Richtung des Sullustaners.

„Ist das der richtige Ort?" Seine Stimme war so hart wie Durastahl.

„Für Tee? Oh ja! Ich muss unbedingt meine Vorräte auffüllen. Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten, versprochen."

Der Sullustaner wuselte zwischen den verschiedenen Ständen umher. Anakin warf Luke einen Seitenblick zu.

„Mir gefällt's auch nicht besonders," kommentierte Luke leidend.

„Ich sollte nicht das Verlangen verspüren, ihn zu erwürgen."

_Vater ist nicht der Einzige._

„Vielleicht solltest du dir professionelle Hilfe suchen," schlug Luke ernst vor. „Du hast ein Wutproblem."

Anakin ließ diese Worte erst einmal auf sich wirken. „Ja," gab er zu. „Das stimmt."

Danach konnten sie endlich wieder aufbrechen, da Swinder seinen Kauf getätigt hatte.

Der Herr der Unterwelt

Ein bisschen später begaben sie sich in eine düstere Bar. Swinder ging geradewegs zu den Toiletten. Er betrat flugs eines der Klos, das für Nichtmenschen unbekannter Rasse bestimmt war. Das Klo sah reichlich seltsam für die Begriffe der beiden Menschen aus. Swinder drückte eine Fliese an der Wand. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine versteckte Türe hinter dem Klo, anscheinend handelte es sich bei dieser Fliese um einen geheimen Schalter. Anakin und Luke merkten sich beide, welche Fliese Swinder gedrückt hatte.

Die Gruppe durchquerte einen stickigen Tunnel. Nach einer kurzen Weile betraten sie durch die Hintertüre einen Hutten Palast. Mehrere Twi'lek Tänzerinnen zeigten ihre Künste auf einer kleinen Bühne, während der größte Teil der restlichen Meute schnatterte, oder den Tänzerinnen zusah. Im Hintergrund hörte man eine Bith Band spielen. Auf einem Podest lag ein Hutt und schnarchte lautstark. Der Hutt hatte eine gräulichere und hellere Färbung als Jabba. Er war auch ein wenig schlanker, wobei das bei einem Hutten nicht viel Unterschied ausmachte.

Die schnatternde Horde wurde abrupt still, als sie ihre Neuankömmlinge bemerkte. Besonders Anakin hatte so eine Wirkung auf die Leute. Luke stützte ihn zwar weiterhin mit festem Griff, aber das tat seiner einschüchternden Präsenz anscheinend nicht allzu viel Abbruch.

Ein Trandoshaner raunte seinem beleibten Herrn und Meister etwas ins Ohr.

Der Hutt erwachte aus seinen Träumen. Als seine grüngelben Augen Anakin neben Swinder erblickten, explodierte er vor lauter Lachen.

Schließlich begann er zu sprechen, und sein Übersetzer-Droide neben ihm machte sich mit monotoner Stimme an die Arbeit: „Der großmütige Radaz heißt seine Besucher willkommen. Er möchte Sie höflichst fragen, warum Sie ihm die Ehre Ihres Besuchs erweisen."

Anakin antwortete: „Ich benötige den Service eines ihrer medizinischer Spezialisten."

_Dabei dachte ich, dass ich nie wieder mit Hutten zu tun hätte._

„Mein Meister ließ eine Bombe in meinen Körper implantieren. Ich möchte, dass sie sicher entfernt wird. Mein Angebot für diese Dienstleistung lautet 200000 Credits."

Man hörte ein lautes Raunen in der Menge. 200000 waren eine gewaltige Menge Geld.

„Eine Million Credits," versuchte der Hutt das Angebot gierig hinaufzutreiben.

„Akzeptabel," gab sich Anakin überraschend zufrieden. „Ich nehme an, Sie kennen den Preis des Verrats?"

„Ja." Der Hutt grinste breit, hatte er doch gerade ein äußerst gutes Geschäft gemacht. Dann rief er aus: „Eine Million Credits und eine Umarmung!"

Anakin fauchte: „Was?" Er drehte seine Maske verwirrt in Lukes Richtung. _Das meint er doch nicht ernst, oder?_

Luke zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie Swinder umarmen." Der Hutt schlug aufgeregt mit seinem schleimigen Schwanz auf und ab.

Anakin zögerte sichtlich. _**Das**_ _wird meinem Ruf schaden._

„Tu es Vater," spornte Luke ihn an.

„Wage es nicht, das weiterzuerzählen," drohte er. Er bemerkte, dass er schon wieder seinen Zeigefinger benutzte, um auf Luke zu zeigen, nur dass er diesmal die linke Hand verwendete.

„Werde ich nicht," versprach Luke feierlich. Aber dann konnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten und kicherte leise. Anakin starrte nur, dann ging er auf den Sullustaner zu und umarmte ihn äußerst steif.

Der Hutt ergötzte sich an dem Anblick und begann kehlig aus vollem Halse zu lachen.

„Wann habt Ihr Euch das letzte Mal so herabgewürdigt?" Die Stimme der verhüllten Gestalt strotzte nur so vor Spott und Schadenfreude.

„Ich weiß es nicht," gestand Anakin ehrlich. Er saß auf dem Bett des kleinen Patientenzimmers, während der Arzt seine Scans analysierte.

_Ich brauche ihn jetzt nicht, schließlich muss ich mich auf meinen möglichen Tod vorbereiten!_

„Die helle Seite macht Euch schwach und weich, mein Freund. Bald wird Eure pazifistische Einstellung und Liebe dazu führen, dass die Leute Euch für harmlos halten. Der Junge tut es jetzt schon."

_Er übertreibt maßlos._

„Wenn ich harmlos erscheine, vermag ich vielleicht den Graben zwischen mir und meinen Kindern verringern."

_Sodass wir endlich eine normale Familie sein können, wie ich es mir schon die ganze Zeit ersehne._

Sidious musterte ihn interessiert. „Und was werdet Ihr außer Euren Kindern haben? Wollt Ihr etwa der neuen Republik dienen?" Er lächelte sarkastisch.

„Ich glaube immer noch nicht an Demokratie," gab Anakin zu.

„Ein Mann braucht auch außerhalb der Familie einen Sinn im Leben. Ich kenne Euch sehr gut, und Ihr wolltet schon immer _mehr._ Ein normaler Job könnte Euch niemals zufrieden stellen." Er klang beinahe so, als mache er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Anakin.

Anakin spürte, wie seine Anspannung zunahm, weil er die Wahrheit der Worte registrierte. _Was wird aus mir?_

Der Geist berührte sanft seinen Arm. „Ich kann Euch verraten, wonach Ihr Euch sehnt," sagte er mit einer tröstenden Stimme. „Ihr wollt herrschen, Euer eigenes Imperium errichten, ohne die sogenannten _Fehler_ Eures Vorgängers zu wiederholen."

„Diese Option existiert nicht mehr."

Sidious hob eine nichtexistente Augenbraue.

„Tatsächlich?" Die Stimme klang krächzend. Als Anakin nichts erwiderte, löste der Geist sich wieder in Rauch auf, einen zweifelnden Mann hinterlassend.

_Ja, mir gefällt es nicht sonderlich. Aber wenn ich es ihm nicht erzähle, wird er vielleicht in eine Menge Schwierigkeiten hinein stolpern._

Luke seufzte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Swinder nicht anfing Rachegelüste zu hegen, wenn er über sein mangelndes Machtpotential erfuhr. Jemand in seiner Position, eine Person die mit Informationen handelte, vermochte unter Umständen sehr gefährlich werden.

_Er könnte uns leicht an die Allianz verpetzen._

Luke ging den Gang entlang.

_Ich weiß genau, was Vater von dieser Idee halten würde._

Luke blieb abrupt stehen.

_Seit wann interessiert es mich, welche Meinung mein Vater hat?_

Plötzlich verstand er etwas.

_So hat er also seine Offiziere kontrolliert, sie dazu gebracht ihm zu folgen. Es war nicht nur die Angst, er hat ihnen einfach weis gemacht, dass er praktisch immer Recht hat. Furcht alleine kann nicht funktionieren, weil im Falle einer Lebensgefahr jeder desertieren würde. Aber wenn die Leute denken, dass du intelligenter bist als sie, werden sie versuchen dich zu kopieren._

Luke fing wieder an zu gehen.

_Ich sollte ihn über so was mal ausfragen. Könnte einiges lernen._

Luke hielt sich selbst nicht für einen schlechten Anführer, aber er wusste, dass es da noch Raum für Verbesserung gab.

Dann kam er bei Swinder an.

„Ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen."

„Was ist Euer Wunsch, mein Meister?" Der Sullustaner kicherte leise in sich hinein.

„Sie sind nicht machtbegabt. Es war eine Lüge."

„Aber was ist mit den Wundern, die ich vollbracht habe? Das muss doch die Macht gewesen sein!"

Luke lächelte gequält. „Eigentlich war das _meine_ Macht."

Der Sullustaner starrte ihn mit seinen Riesenaugen an. „Aber warum denn nur? Ich dachte doch, wir wären beste Freunde!" Swinder zog eine lächerliche Grimasse. „Und jetzt teilen Sie mir mit, dass alles eine Lüge sein soll!"

Luke wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. „Mein Freund brauchte diese Operation. Kommen Sie, es tut mir leid. Aber es ging hier um ein Leben. Ich hatte nicht viel Wahl, in Anbetracht Ihrer Forderungen."

Der Sullustaner rief entsetzt und höchst aufgeregt: „Aber das war doch nur ein Schauspiel, das ich manchmal aufführe, um die Leute zu ärgern! Es war ein Scherz!"

Lukes Schultern sanken nach unten. Gleichzeitig wurde er ein wenig wütend. _Wie soll ich denn unter den Umständen erkennen, was Wahnsinn ist und was Scherz?_

„Ich wusste das nicht," erklärte Luke ernst.

„Jetzt sage ich Ihnen einmal etwas: Sie werden niemals wieder meine Hilfe bekommen! Für mich existieren Sie nicht mehr!" Mit diesen Worten stampfte er davon, ähnlich wie ein trotziges kleines Kind. Luke beobachtete den Sullustaner, während er Richtung Ausgang lief.

_Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Entweder er ist irre genug, es ernst zu meinen. Oder er ist sadistisch genug, das als Rechtfertigung zu missbrauchen, uns an die Rebellen zu verraten._

_So viel zur Ritterlichkeit._

„Ich gebe Ihnen ein paar Minuten," bemerkte der harte und kühle Arzt mit schroffer Stimme.

Luke hockte sich neben seinen Vater, der im Bett seiner Operation harrte.

„Wie geht es dir, Vater? Machst du dir Sorgen?" Er berührte seine Wange sanft, die Haut die er spürte, fühlte sich erstaunlich weich und sensibel an. Vermutlich dadurch, dass sie so lange Zeit kaum äußeren Einflüssen ausgesetzt war.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Aber es gibt andere Dinge, die mich beschäftigen."

_Zum Beispiel: Was werde ich mit meinem so hart verdienten Leben anfangen?_

„Ich werde hier bleiben und warten," bot Luke an.

„Nach der Operation werde ich sehr geschwächt sein. Allerdings darf ich nicht zu lange an diesem Ort verweilen." Anakin biss die Zähne zusammen.

_Ich bin momentan der perfekte Parasit._

Luke setzte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Vielleicht sollte ich eine Transportmöglichkeit suchen, ein Raumschiff, um dich von diesem Planeten zu bringen."

„Andernfalls wird diese Operation, nichts als eine Zeit und Ressourcenverschwendung darstellen," stimmte Anakin mit energischer Stimme zu.

Luke zuckte zusammen. Manchmal klang es fast so, als wäre seinem Vater das Wohlergehen anderer egal, inklusive seinem _eigenen_.

Der Arzt unterbrach sie: „So, kann ich jetzt anfangen?"

Anakins Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich milder und er ergriff Lukes Hand. Er drückte sie fest. „Luke, danke für alles, das du für mich getan hast," sagte er liebevoll und ernst. „Du machst mich stolz."

_Das war nicht so schwer, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Aber ich sollte es nicht zu oft tun, sonst wird er weich, und ein Skywalker muss stark sein._

Luke blieben die Worte weg, daher drückte er einfach die künstliche Hand seines Vaters. Mittlerweile fasste der Arzt das Repulsorbett an seinen Haltegriffen, um es in den OP zu schieben. Luke riss sich gewaltsam los. Er nickte seinem Vater noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er den Raum endgültig verließ.

Wendungen

Luke ging. Anakins Worte kreisten immer noch in seinen Gedanken. Er hatte ein angenehm warmes, wohliges Gefühl im Bauch.

_So viel ehrliche Fürsorge und Liebe, dabei kennen wir uns kaum ... aber dann gibt es ja noch die eiskalte Logik, eisernen Willen, ungeheuerlichen Hass..._

Es machte ihn nervös, wenn er an die dunklen Seiten seines Vaters dachte.

_Schichten um Schichten. Ich werde irgendwann alle Schichten beiseite räumen müssen, um zu sehen, was im Kern ist. Weil die Verbindung zur hellen Seite leider immer noch mehr als fragil ist._

Als Luke den Palast verließ, wurde er sogleich wieder verfolgt. Voller Gedanken über die Operation seines Vaters, bemerkte er die Gefahr nicht. Er beobachtete die Umgebung nicht so genau, wie er es als Jedi eigentlich sollte.

Bald betrat er ein Geschäft, wo Raumschiffe vermietet wurden. Er hatte eine der Karten seines Vaters dabei, der ihm versichert hatte, dass sich auf dem Konto mehr als genug Geld befand, egal, wofür Luke es brauchte. Luke war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel, das Geld stammte immerhin vom Imperium.

Schließlich mietete er ein schnelles Schiff mit schwächeren Schildern, aber guter Bewaffnung. Da er ein ausgezeichneter Pilot war, sollte dies eine gute Wahl darstellen.

Immer noch in Gedanken verloren, betrat Luke das Apartment, um all die Container mit Proviant abzuholen. Denn sie würden Proviant brauchen, sobald sie den Planeten verließen.

Es war ein Fehler. Sofort strömte in den Raum Gas ein und menschliche Ganoven mit Atemmasken begannen Luke anzugreifen. Der bemerkte, dass C3PO deaktiviert in einer Ecke lag.

Luke reflektierte die vielen Blasterstrahlen kunstvoll, während er die ganze Zeit die Luft anhielt. Trotzdem fühlte er, wie ein taubes Gefühl begann, sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten. Sein Verstand schien wegzudriften, als würde ihn etwas verschlucken und zu einem fernen Ort ziehen. Luke hörte und sah gedämpft, als ob ihn eine matte Glaswand von der Wirklichkeit trennte.

Unglücklicherweise war ihm die Technik Gifte abzuwehren nie beigebracht worden, da sein Meister auf andere Dinge mehr Wert legen musste. Schließlich hatte Luke in sehr kurzer Zeit die Ausbildung absolvieren müssen, weil der Krieg und das rapide Altern seines Meisters schlichtweg nicht mehr Spielraum ließen.

Luke tat das Einzige, das er tun konnte, er verließ sich auf seinen Instinkt. Er versuchte all die toxischen Moleküle seines Blutstroms zu erfassen, um sie dann aus seinem Körper zu schwappen.

Aber alle Mühe war vergebens. Plötzlich schalteten alle seine Sinne, inklusive der Macht, einfach ab. Das Gift hatte sein Gehirn erreicht, und Luke fiel unendlich in die finsterste Dunkelheit.

Die Angreifer freuten sich über das Serum, das die toxische Wirkung des Giftes über den Blutstrom blockiert hatte. Dann verschwendeten sie keine Zeit und schleppten Luke weg.

„Lass mich reden. Weißt schon, ich bin ja der Spezialist."

Leia lächelte. „Wie du meinst. Was täte ich bloß ohne meinen persönlichen Schmuggler?"

„Den Farmersjungen wieder küssen?"

Leia verzog angewidert den Mund. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich _daran_ zu erinnern!" Sie zwickte Han.

„Autsch, das hat wehgetan."

„Wrool knoour."

Die Gruppe betrat Swinders Büro. Der Sullustaner schien förmlich zu dampfen.

Han sprach: „Hallo, mein Name ist..."

Swinder unterbrach ihn, obwohl er das sonst nie tat: „Verzeihen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit, aber ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Ich weiß auch, was Sie wollen. Und ich werde ihnen helfen es zu bekommen, weil ich Luke Skywalker nicht besonders mag. Tatsächlich hasse ich, hasse ich, hasse ich ihn!"

„Uh, Okay."

Swinder nahm einen letzten großen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse.

„Wir sollten besser aufbrechen. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie lange die Operation andauern wird."

Han und Leia warfen sich fragende Blicke zu und folgten Swinder alsbald.

Radaz der Hutt war absolut nicht erfreut, als er die Gruppe der Rebellen seinen Palast betreten sah. Tatsächlich verspürte er sogar Panik. Er hatte Lord Vader seine Dienste angeboten, dem Imperialen, der in der Kommandokette im Moment theoretisch auf Platz eins stand. Falls die Rebellion von seiner Existenz erfuhr, würde er sofort der meistgesuchteste Imperiale. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass die Allianz seine Taten nicht gutheißen würde.

Was die Dinge noch schlimmer machte war, dass er die kleine schlanke menschliche Person nicht töten konnte. Bei Leia Organa handelte es sich um eines der berühmtesten Mitglieder der Rebellion, eine Bastion der Hoffnung für die gewöhnlichen Soldaten.

Er schlug nervös mit seinem Schwanz auf und ab. Er musste irgendeinen Weg finden sich da rauszuwuseln. Wenn er Lord Vader an die Rebellen verriet, ließen sie vielleicht Gnade walten und ignorierten seine Taten. Andererseits wusste er aus verlässlichen Quellen, dass es niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen eine gute Idee war, Lord Vader zu verärgern. Und anders als das kleine Spielchen vorhin, wäre ein Verrat wirklich ein Grund für den dunklen Lord, um zornig zu sein.

Die Rebellen blieben vor seinem kleinen Podest stehen.

Die winzige Frau begann zu sprechen: „Wir grüßen Sie demütigst, großer Radaz. Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass grauenhafte Anschuldigungen gegen Sie ausgesprochen wurden. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie einen gesuchten Kriminellen beherbergen, einen Massenmörder der übelsten Sorte.

Radaz räusperte sich. Das war etwas, das Hutts ziemlich oft machen mussten, da ihnen stets Schleim in die Kehle geriet.

Er antwortete und sein Übersetzungsdroide übersetzte es: „Ich grüße Euch ebenfalls, Prinzessin. Die Zeiten sind überaus kompliziert, und oft ist es schwierig richtig von falsch zu unterscheiden. Ich bin dafür bekannt, äußerst fürsorglich zu meinen Gästen zu sein und ich schätze es, sie nach dem zu beurteilen was ich sehe, nicht nach den rigiden Maßstäben des Gesetzes."

„Großer Radaz, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen Ihr Bündnis mit dem Imperium verzeihen. Aber das ist nur möglich, wenn Sie sich kooperativ verhalten."

Er antwortete: „Prinzessin, ich sorge mich, was mit mir und meinen Freunden passiert, falls ich das tue."

„Dann sollten Sie vielleicht diesen Ort verlassen, um woanders wieder neu anzufangen," suggerierte Leia weise. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie dann in Ruhe lassen werde."

„Ich werde tun, was ihr vorschlagt." Dann befahl er seinen Dienern: „Ihr werdet von nun an all ihren Forderungen entsprechen." Der Hutt wackelte auf seinem Podest herum, im Moment war ihm keine Position bequem. Er hatte gerade Darth Vader verraten und er wusste, dass er sich aus diesem Grund niemals wieder sicher fühlen konnte. Sein Herz schlug extrem schnell und vielleicht war das schon das Vorzeichen für einen drohenden Herzinfarkt.

Die Narkotika hatten aufgehört zu wirken, die Operation war erfolgreich und die Bombe war entschärft. Anakin schlief friedlich und befand sich in einem Zustand, aus dem er bald erwachen würde. Seine Träume kreisten um einen bestimmten jungen, blonden Mann, der in den letzten Tagen zum größten Quell seiner Freude geworden war.

Auf Samtpfoten betraten drei Personen den Raum. Es war ein menschlicher Schmuggler, eine echte Prinzessin und ein Wookiee. Der Schmuggler verlor keine Zeit und schlich nahe an Anakin heran, den Blaster in seiner Hand. Er presste die Mündung gegen zarte, weiße Haut.

Anakin fühlte etwas. Ein kaltes Gefühl an seiner Schläfe, anscheinend metallisch. Er öffnete die Augen.

Seine Überraschung war nur eine Millisekunde lang zu beobachten, nicht mehr als ein winziges Zucken seines vernarbten Gesichtes. Direkt vor ihm stand die Prinzessin, ihre Lippen eng zusammen gepresst, ihr Gesicht erfüllt vom Ausdruck des Abscheus.

Neben ihm befand sich der Schmuggler Solo, der Mann, der ihm im Moment einen Blaster an seine Schläfe hielt.

Leia sprach energisch: „Wo ist Luke?"

Anakin konzentrierte sich auf die Macht, er strapazierte seine Sinne, um eine Spur von Luke wahrzunehmen. Aber er konnte Luke nicht fühlen, präsent war nicht mehr als ein Echo, aber kein Luke. Das war überraschend – und beunruhigend. Da er ein Band zu Luke hatte, sollte er eigentlich in der Lage sein, ihn überall auf dem Planeten zu detektieren.

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete er mit brechender Stimme.

_Ich bin ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert, es gibt nur_ _**eine**_ _Sache, die mich retten könnte, falls sie versuchen mich zu töten._

„_Wollt Ihr, dass Lukes Opfer umsonst war? Zeigt diesen Kretins Eure wahre Stärke, jene Stärke, die nicht vom Fleisch ausgeht."_

_Ich höre ihn jetzt schon in meinem Kopf?_

„_Sie ist meine Tochter."_

„_Sie hat sich schon vor langer Zeit entschieden Organas Tochter zu sein."_

Leia inquirierte mit kalter Stimme: „Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Es war Luke, der Sie hierher brachte. Wo halten Sie ihn gefangen?"

„Ich kann ihn nirgends auf dem Planeten spüren," entgegnete Anakin wahrheitsgemäß mit versagender Stimme.

„Er wurde weggebracht? Wohin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," wiederholte er.

„Han, ich denke, wir sind fertig hier." Ihre Stimme hatte etwas sehr Hartes an sich, den Unterton des Hasses. „Erschieß ihn."

Ich kann Luke nicht retten, sobald ich tot bin!

Vader konzentrierte sich auf seine Angst um Luke, seinen einzigen Sohn, die Person, die er mehr liebte als jeden anderen, sich selbst mit inbegriffen. Er nutzte die Energie, um blitzschnell ein Machtschild zu errichten, das stark genug war, einem Blasterschuss aus dieser Entfernung Stand zu halten.

Han schoss. Der Energiestrahl wurde von dem Machtschild absorbiert und richtete keinerlei Schaden an.

Vader fühlte sofort die ekstatische Kraft der dunklen Seite, sie sang in seinen Ohren, erzählte ihm von ungeheurer Macht, unausgesprochenen Versprechen, dass er alles haben konnte, was er nur wollte. Sie zerrte an seiner Seele, seiner Essenz. Er fühlte wie seine Sehnsüchte intensiviert wurden, seine Begierden aufflammten, als sie von der dunklen Seite genährt wurden.

Dabei wusste er, dass dies nur ein schaler Vorgeschmack war, nicht im Geringsten mit dem Gefühl zu vergleichen, wenn man _wirklich_ fiel.

_Und sie nimmt immer so viel, wie sie gibt, niemals mehr und niemals weniger._

„Wartet!" Seine Stimme krähte fast.

„Was ist?" Die normalerweise so geduldige Prinzessin war diesmal nicht mehr so geduldig.

Währenddessen gab es für Han Grund zur Verwirrung. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er abgedrückt hatte, aber es schien keinen Effekt auf Vader gehabt zu haben.

„Wir haben ein Machtband." Anakin machte eine Pause um Atem zu holen. „Ihr braucht meine Hilfe, um ihn zu finden."

„Warum sollten wir _Ihnen_ vertrauen?" Leias Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Weil ich euch töten könnte -" er pausierte „aber es nicht getan habe."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Immer noch glaubte ihm Leia gar nichts.

Han mischte sich jetzt ein. „Leia, ich _habe_ auf ihn geschossen," sagte er ein wenig eingeschüchtert. „Ich glaube, er hat Recht, wenn er behauptet, dass er uns alle umbringen könnte."

Leia schien das zu erwägen. „Und woher wissen wir, dass wir Ihnen vertrauen können, und dass Sie danach nicht zu den Überresten des Imperiums fliehen?"

„Sie haben Recht", gestand Anakin. Pause. „Das können Sie nicht."

Epilog

Das weiße, spitzenbesetzte Nachthemd starrte vor Schweiß. Der Atem der Prinzessin ging stoßweise, hastig und unruhig. Immer wieder wälzte sie sich herum, aber dies verschuf ihr trotzdem keine Ruhe. Kleine Fältchen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn.

Leia sah es vor sich, als ob diese fremde Welt sich plötzlich wie ein Mantel über die Wirklichkeit gelegt hätte.

Barfuß betrat sie den Raum, ihre nackten Füße tapsten über die glatte und kühle Oberfläche. Sie zitterte leicht, ihr war kalt, aber die Kälte ging nicht nur von der Luft, oder dem Fußboden aus. Stattdessen schien ihr, als ob etwas in ihrem Inneren gefror.

Vor ihr erblickte sie eine schemenhafte Gestalt, in Lumpen gehüllt, auf einer grauen und kurzen Pritsche liegend. Sie fasste allen Mut, den sie nur aufbringen konnte und tastete sich näher heran.

Schließlich stand sie direkt davor und blickte hinunter. Die Gestalt, deren Kopf ebenfalls in Lumpen gehüllt war, atmete leise. Die zarte, kleine, graziöse Hand der Prinzessin streckte sich dem Unbekannten etwas entgegen.

Eine Berührung wie ein Stromschlag. Ihre Finger zuckten leicht. Die vollen Lippen zusammenpressend griff sie erneut zu, determiniert, diesmal nicht zu erschrecken.

Klamme Finger umschlossen die verlauste Decke. Mit einem Ruck lüftete Leia das Mysterium. Ihre Augen blieben auf einer Monstrosität ruhen, deren hässliche Fratze geifernd im eigenen Blut siechte.

Linien gestockten Blutes zogen sich von Mund, Nase und Wunden über das entsetzliche Antlitz. Der zahnlose Krater eines Mundes starrte der Prinzessin offen entgegen. Überall auf der Visage befanden sich tiefe Einschnitte. Die Löcher, welche eigentlich Augen sein sollten, schienen die Prinzessin zu durchbohren. Flechten blonden Haares klebten überall.

Endlich überkam die Prinzessin die Erkenntnis, die ihren Leib wie eine Eis-Pieke durchstieß. Ein Schrei bahnte sich den Weg zu ihrem Mund, der ihr jedoch auf den Lippen erstarb.

Eine entfingerte Hand krallte sich in das weiche Fleisch ihres Handgelenks. Schauer breiteten sich über ihren ganzen Arm aus.

Der lippenlose Mund formte Worte: „Leia, warum habt ihr mich alleine gelassen?"

Die Realität brach sich wie eine Sturzflut Bahn. Pochenden Herzens schlug die Prinzessin die Augen auf, nur um sich in einem billigen Hotelbett wiederzufinden. Ihr Leib zitterte, sie griff nach einem Trinkbehälter und nahm ein paar Züge kühlendes Nass. Dann stand sie auf, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Sie beschloss, niemanden von dem Traum zu erzählen, da es keinem Zweck diente.

Bald darauf stand sie vor dem Fenster. Sie starrte in das Gewirr der Marktes, welches sogar in der Nacht nicht sonderlich abflaute, es zog sie in einen beinahe hypnotischen Bann. Jenseits davon befand sich irgendwo Luke und harrte seiner Rettung.

Dann fasste sie einen finalen Entschluss.  
„Luke, ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um dich zu retten!"


End file.
